The Principal's Daughter
by karencullen2007
Summary: My Entry for Driven To Desire Contest.Edward,a teacher,moves to Forks and meets Isabella Swan,a senior in his class. Although he's sworn off relationships altogether;he ends up in a relationship with Bella.Both keeping secrets from one another, will they be able to untangle the web? All told in Edward's POV.This is a continuation of the One shot entry.Enjoy! 18 reviews on TPD page!
1. Starting over?

**The Principal's Daughter**

**Chapter one: Starting Over?**

**Betad by Euphoria9**

**Edward's POV:**

I had my car packed to the brim. I left everything else for her; she could have the house and all of its contents. I couldn't care less about all that stuff we have accumulated over the years. I just knew if I didn't go, I never would. I didn't know where I was going or where I would end up; I just knew I couldn't stay there anymore.

I was leaving my wife of four years. Our life together hadn't gone as I'd planned. She wanted kids and I didn't. She kept begging me and begging me, but, I just didn't feel right about it. We'd been "forced" to get married, so to speak. Our families had known each other since the two of us were in diapers, so we were expected to get married and have a family. However, I didn't want a family with her just yet.

We got married right out of college. I had my teaching degree, and I wanted to explore more options – I thought about going back to college to get my Master's degree, but I chickened out.

I'd been on the road for a while. However, I saw a sign for Forks, Washington, and for some reason, I was being drawn there. So I exited the highway and headed toward there. I went another twenty miles and arrived in downtown Seattle. I drove a while longer and hit the city limit of Forks.

I pulled into a parking spot of a café. I walked in the door to find a table. Once I sat down, I grabbed a paper that someone had left. The waitress came up to me and asked, "So, what can I get for you?" I looked up and saw she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she didn't belong here, working in this café. I read her name tag: Rose.

"Coffee please; thanks."

She nodded and left as I pondered over the newspaper. Hmm, this was interesting. I saw a position open for a Sub English teacher at Eclipse High School. I read the phone number off the paper and dialed it in my phone.

"Eclipse High School, this is Jessica Stanley. May I help you?" she asked into the phone.

"Yes, I was calling about the teaching position for an English teacher. Is it still available?" I asked the girl on the phone.

"It sure is. Hang on and I'll pass you through to the principal. Hold please."

The waitress brought my coffee to me and I sipped it. It tasted perfect.

"Principal Renee Swan, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I was calling about the teaching position? Is it still available?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask your name, please?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen. I have a teaching degree in English; I graduated about five years ago from the University of Berkley," I said to the principal.

"That sounds great, Mr. Cullen. Why don't you come in for an interview Monday morning at nine?"

"Yes, thank you. That sounds great. See you then."

The waitress, Rose, appeared and asked, "May I get you anything else, sir?"

"Actually, it looks like I will be staying in town for a while. Do you know of a place I can stay? Perhaps a house for rent? Or maybe a room?" I asked her.

"Sure, as of matter of fact. My husband runs a B&B, and he may have a room available. By the way, I get off in a thirty minutes; I could take you there myself if you like. I need a ride anyway because my car is being worked on, so I could just ride with you that way. If you don't mind, that is," she rattled all of this in one breath, it was impressive

"No, I don't mind at all. Be glad to. Thanks, Ms..." My voice trailed off.

However, she said back to me, "Oh just call me Rose, honey. They all do!" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks, Rose. I have a few things I need to do, so I'll meet you out front, okay?" I asked her.

"Perfect, Mr. …" her voice trailed off as well, not knowing my name.

"Well no 'Mr.' for you. My name is Edward. 'Mr.' makes me sound too old," I said back to her.

"Nonsense, honey!" She playfully slapped me on the arm as I got up from the chair.

I walked out of the café and went to the local Wal-Mart. I grabbed a few necessities, plus I needed to use their bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed I had a five o'clock shadow. I did look a little rugged but still looked good. Back home, women constantly flirted with me, and Tanya hated that. However, I didn't have to worry about that anymore; I even left my wedding band for her on the dresser.

But Forks was my home now. I looked at my watch and noticed it was about that time Rose would be off, so I drove back to the café, and true to her word she was waiting for me. I got out of the car and opened the door for her. She slid in, and I got back in the car.

My mom and dad lived in San Francisco. They'd lived there for a while. Mom was an interior decorator while my dad was a doctor. He thought I would follow in his footsteps, but I didn't have the stomach for medicine.

We pulled into the place. Twilight Bed and Breakfast. Catchy name. So we went inside together and she introduced me to Emmett.

"Hey there and welcome… Edward, right?" he asked, shaking my hand.

"Yes, that's correct. I hear you have a room for rent?"

"Sure do. Just up the stairs, down the hall to the left," Emmett said to me as we all walked up together.

We went in the direction he'd indicated, and he opened the door. It was a quaint room with soft blue walls. It had a white comforter on the bed and there was an antique dresser against the opposite wall.

"Sorry; we don't have much closet space, but here it is." He pointed it out to me. I opened the door; it was small but it would take all my stuff.

"I'll take the room. How much?" I asked him.

"The room itself is three hundred a month; electricity, water, and food are included in that price. We have a cook who comes in and prepares breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Sounds good," I said to him. I thanked them both and headed out to my car to get my stuff. I settled in and went down stairs to eat lunch. Then I took a nap and just took a tour of the rest of the town.

Actually this was a little town outside of Port Angeles called Forks. I went for my interview Monday morning. We talked for quite a while. Her husband, Charlie Swan, was the Chief of Police here in Forks. Her daughter, Isabella Swan, attends school; it's her last year, Renee said to me.

She asked about my credentials, and I gave them to her. She called the high school where I last worked, and they raved about me.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, it looks like we have a new teacher. Welcome aboard!" she said, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan," I said back to her. Then she showed me around the school and took me to my classroom. It was empty for the moment, and that's when she told me when I would have my free period: right after lunch. I thanked her again and left. I was to report back the next day at eight A.M. to get started.

I headed back to the bed and breakfast where I was staying. Mr. McCarty and I talked for a while. He told me about his relationship with Rose. They had been married a couple of years and planned to have children, but they wanted to save up money to by a house first. He then asked,

"So, what about you, Edward? Did you leave any girlfriends behind?"

I smiled and said, "Nope, no girlfriends. I just needed something new and different, that's all." I looked down at my ring finger, the one that had the gold band. By now, the whiteness of where it had been was gone. I was kind of glad, too. Not that I wanted to hide anything, I just wasn't ready to hash everything out about my failed marriage to Tanya. Not just yet, anyway.

"Well, I find that hard to believe from a good looking guy like you! But hey, maybe you'll find someone here, heh?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, I'd better go and get ready for tomorrow. See ya later, Emmett." I certainly wasn't looking for a girlfriend right now. Nope, no women at all. Well, I take that back. No serious relationships, that is.

I got my clothes ready for the next day, then I showered and just relaxed on the bed with a good book until I fell asleep.

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I now have a new beta guys, yeah! Please send her a thank you for making this story a better read!

Also I have a banner up on my Edward and Bella blog, the link to my blog will be posted on my profile page!

Nominations are up again for ISparkle Awards, you can nominate your favorite stories and more in different categories! So please go visit my profile page as well for its link too!


	2. The First day

**TPD**

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

**Betad by Euphoria9**

**I don't own anything twilight, just this plot.**

**Edward:**

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Ugh! My alarm was going off. I'd set it to go off at six A.M. I was ready to go within thirty minutes. I got dressed, ate breakfast, grabbed my briefcase, and headed off towards the high school.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. How are you doing today?" Ms. Stanley asked me in a flirty tone. She looked me up and down and batted her eyelashes at me. She was kind of pretty. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a slender build.

"I'm fine, and good morning to you, Ms. Stanley. How are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm good. Hey, I was wondering: I have my lunch break the same time you do, so would you like to join me? I usually sit in the teachers' lounge."

"Sure, sounds great. See ya then," I said to her, exiting the office.

Yeah, I know I already have a lunch date, but it was harmless, right? Well, that's what I told myself, at least. I found my room and went in. I put my case on my desk and started pulling out the attendance folder of my students. Then I wrote my name on the chalkboard and went through the lesson plan. As of now, they were supposed to be learning Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet to be precise. Oh, goody, my favorite! Not! But, oh well; that's what was on the curriculum.

Soon I had my first and second period. My classes were going pretty well. I would introduce myself as Mr. Cullen and told them how long I had been teaching. I saw some of the girls giggling and laughing in the back of the room. I think their names were Leah and Lauren.

My lunch time came really quickly, and I met up with Jessica. She grew up here in Forks, went to college, and got her business degree. When they were hiring for a secretary, she went for it and got the position. She's twenty-three years old . Her ex-boyfriend, Mike, was the assistant football coach here. They recently broke up because he said it was getting "way too serious."

I knew the feeling. I thanked her for lunch and went back to my room. Once I got back, I started preparing for the next day. Before I knew it, the bell rang and it was time for my fifth period class. I saw Isabella Swan's name on my roster, and I knew that was Renee's daughter. So, she was in my class.

All the students started coming in. Some girls walked in giggling just as the tardy bell rang. When I looked up, I saw one who had short, spiky black hair. She was petite and small. I gasped when I saw the other girl. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes to die for. She had a pale complexion but a very pretty face. Her lips were a rosy pink. My cock stirred up just looking at her.

"Well, nice of you ladies to join my class. Please have a seat so I can call roll."

They sat down, still giggling.

I heard the black haired girl whisper to her brunette friend, "Wow, he's gorgeous! I wonder if he's married?" If she only knew.

Once I got to the B's, I called out Alice Brandon. She said "here" and held up her hand. I looked up and it was the girl with black hair. I called the rest one by one until I got to the name Isabella Swan. When I called out her name, she held her hand up.

When I saw who it was, my cock stirred up again. The same girl who was almost late. The one whom I literally gawked at earlier. The principal's daughter. Shit! This could only happen to me!

So, I started class and went over the book with them. I had them read certain quotes from the play. I had Isabella read Juliet's part. As she read, I continued looking at her. Her voice was so soft and sweet; it was lovely. I got harder just hearing her. Shit! This isn't good at all, I said to myself.

"Um, Mr. Cullen?" I heard a soft voice ask. When I looked up, it was her.

"Yes, Isabella, may I help you?" I asked her, trying to shift in my chair; my dick was so fucking hard.

"Bella. Call me Bella, not Isabella."

"Okay?" I asked.

"I just prefer Bella, if that's okay with you, Mr. Cullen." Usually I hated the sound of "Mr." but coming from her it sounded… erotic. Get a grip Edward; she's your student!

"Okay, Bella it is. See you tomorrow," I said to her.

I started going through my papers, and she kept standing there. So I asked her, "Was there anything else?"

"Um… well… you see, our old teacher kind of tutored me. You see, I'm writing this paper for a scholarship contest, and she was helping me. So, I was wondering if you would help me?" she asked shyly.

Oh Jesus! Me spend time alone with her, after school. Helping her with her paper. I couldn't say no because it was for a scholarship contest, so I agreed.

"Okay. Meet me after school today, and we will get started," I told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. It really means a lot to me," she said back to me.

"No problem. See ya later," I said to her.

She walked out, and her friend said to her, "See I told you he would. How lucky are you!" I just shook my head. Teenage girls!

Damn, that girl was so… beautiful. The way she spoke my name, the way she talked so quietly. Damn, I had an ache in my groin already. Not only was she my student, but she was also the principal's daughter! "Damn it!" I said out loud. Before I knew it I heard Bella say my name.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," she said as she walked into the room. It was Bella; was it that time already?

"Hello, Isabella… I mean Bella. Have a seat, and we'll get started," I told her as she took the seat in front of my desk. I gave her some pointers on why she should get the scholarship, like suggesting her grades and she's involved in extra curricular activities. I showed her how to write them out on her paper. She wrote something down and showed it to me.

"No, sorry. Here, let me show you," I said to her, getting up from my desk. I walked up beside her and leaned in. I took her pencil and wrote down what she needed in the right spot. I was so near her I could smell her perfume. It smelled good. It was nice. As I leaned down farther, I heard her breathing hitch just a little.

"What kind of perfume do you have on?" I whispered in her ear.

She turned to look at me, and my face was so near hers. All it would take was one movement and my mouth would be on hers. She whispered back,"I'm not wearing any perfume, sir."

Damn, seriously? Fuck, the scent was driving me crazy. And the way she called me "sir." I pulled back from her and said, "Hmm, well you smell good." She smiled back at me. We just stared at each other for a moment until her cell phone rang, breaking our moment. It must have been her ride.

She talked quickly, telling her friend she'd be right out.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, I have to go. That's my ride. Can we work on this again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem, Bella. See you tomorrow," I said as she walked out. I saw the clock on the wall. Well, it's too late to eat at the B&B, I thought.

"Edward? How's everything going?" Jessica asked me, peeking through my classroom door.

"Fine thanks. Listen, I better get going; I still need to eat dinner before heading home," I said to her.

"Well, if you like, we could go together. I haven't eaten, either, and I'm starving."

So we went and had dinner at the café. She was a nice girl, and we had fun talking. She asked about where I was from and I told her. However, I still didn't talk about Tanya. Once dinner was over, I drove her back to the school to get her car. I got out and walked her to her car door.

"Thanks for eating with me, Edward. It was nice."

"Thanks for asking, Jessica. See you tomorrow." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. I think she thought I was going to go for her lips. She blushed and got in her car and drove off. Once I arrived at the B&B, I had a quick beer with Emmett and then sacked out.

**A/N: Again thanks for reading the story! Again I have a new beta for this story, please tell her thank you for making it flow better!**


	3. Dessert with cream anyone?

**TPD**

**Chapter three: Dessert Anyone with plenty of cream!**

**Betad by Euphoria**

**I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot.**

**Edward:**

The next day few weeks went by rather quickly. I decided to have lunch in my room today. I grabbed a sandwich on the way in so I didn't have to leave my classroom. It was finally my fifth period. I saw Alice and Bella walk into the classroom. When I saw Bella, my breath hitched. What the fuck was she wearing? Damn! My cock was up and harder than ever.

She wore a tight blue shirt gathered around her waist that showed off her curves. Underneath was a black mini skirt, and her hair was in soft curls flowing around her face. Fuck! What the hell was she trying to do to me?

I tried to focus on the lesson, but every time I looked at her, she had her pen in her mouth and was sucking on the tip. Oh, how I wanted a certain part of my anatomy in her mouth! Wait what was I saying? Her eyes were focused on me as I tried to explain why Romeo was going to die for the one he loved. Finally the bell rang, and I told the class to answer the questions that were on the handout on the corner of my desk.

Before I knew it, the day was over again. I was expecting Bella to come in and work some more on her paper. She came in silently, but I saw her. She sat down at the desk in front of me like she always did. However, as soon as she set her books down, her pen slid out from her hand and fell to the floor.

She bent to pick it up and hot damn! I saw the blue lace panties she was wearing. The same color as her shirt! She sat down and crossed her legs and began writing her paper. We hadn't even said a word to each other yet. I just kept staring at her, and she put that damn pen in her mouth again.

However I walked up behind her and gravelly said to her in her ear, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Bella?"

"I-I'm not sure what you're talking about, Mr. Cullen," she said back to me.

"Oh really? You have no fucking idea what I'm talking about? Hmm. Well, let me fill you in. I think you're trying to drive me crazy. I heard your breath hitch a couple of weeks ago as I was leaning in close to you, when I complimented you on your perfume. However, you informed me you weren't wearing any, but I still smell the freesia on you. Now you come to school today, wearing that shirt and skirt and looking at me with those lusty eyes of yours. Am I close, Ms. Swan?"

"So what if I am? What will you do about it?" she asked me seductively.

"Bella, need I remind you I am your teacher? I am older than you. By the way, how old are you, anyway?" I asked her.

"I'll be eighteen in March," she said quietly.

"Oh really? So next month, huh? Well, Ms. Swan, until then you need to behave yourself," I said in a gravelly voice to her.

"What will you do to punish me if I don't, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, looking directly at me. My face was so close to hers at this point.

"Let's just say that my fantasy of doing it on the desk may come sooner than I thought, Ms. Swan." I backed away from her and told her, "Now get back to work before I lean you over my desk and spank you for being a bad student." My voice was stern. She worked quietly the rest of the time.

Jessica poked her head in and asked, "Edward, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Well, Emmett McCarty is having a dinner tomorrow evening at the bed and breakfast. I'm his cousin, so I'm expected there, but I don't have a date. Since you're staying there, I was wondering..." her voice trailed off. She wanted me to be her date.

"Sure, I'd love to Jessica. Thanks for asking," I said and saw Bella looking at me coldly. However, I just ignored her and looked back at Jessica.

"Okay; thank you Edward! You won't regret it!" she said excitedly and gave me a kiss on my lips. I was surprised and speechless. Before I had time to pull away she backed off and said, "So, I'll see you there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," I told her. She walked out, and I looked back at Bella. It was obvious from her expression that she wasn't too happy with my going out with Jessica.

"Problem, Bella?" I asked, my eyes locked on hers.

"No, Mr. Cullen. No problem at all. Did you know she was seeing Assistant Coach Newton?" she asked, still glaring at me.

"She told me they broke up. You jealous?" I asked her with my crooked smile.

"Why? Should I be? I mean you and I are both single and can date other people, right? We have no claim to each other. As matter of fact, I'll be there to with my date as well," she stated to me matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" I asked arching my eyebrow to her.

"Yeah. You see, Emmett is a family friend. Well, we all know each other, Forks being a small town and all. Jake – a friend of mine? – is, well, my..."

"Boyfriend?" I asked her, my tone harsh.

"Oh, he wishes, but he's just a friend. But you never know what could happen. Anyway, we'll be there together," she said to me.

"Hmm, well then it should make for an interesting evening, then, won't it, Ms. Swan?" I asked her, amused.

"Well, I better get going." She gathered her stuff and came up to my desk. She leaned in more so I could see her blue lacey bra, too. She lowered her voice and said, "I agree, Mr. Cullen. Tomorrow night will make for an interesting evening." Then she walked out, leaving me speechless. How did she do that?

I noticed it was getting late, so I packed my things and got ready to get back to my room at the B&B. I drove to the B&B and was thinking about Bella. Why was I letting her get to me? I mean, I was twenty seven years old and she was seventeen. She was also my student, and her mom is the principal. Plus her dad is the Chief of Police. Plus, I was still married… But yet, I haven't gotten laid in, well, six months!

I really didn't want to sleep with Jessica, but there was no way in hell I would bed Bella. I'd have to be crazy! Ugh! I ran my hands through my hair. I walked into the B&B and went straight to my room.

The next day went rather quickly. Bella and I just kept looking at each other, but we didn't say a word. We skipped our after school session because of the dinner party. I showered, shaved, and dressed. I decided to wear some dressy slacks with a black button up shirt. I was told black brought out my green eyes.

I heard commotion downstairs, so I joined them. Jessica came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. She stood beside me as Renee introduced me to her husband, Charlie. Speaking of, she walked in the door with a young tan guy. Jake, as she called him. They were holding hands. Her eyes met mine, and they walked over to where Jessica and I were standing.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. This is my friend, Jake," she said, introducing him to me.

"Nice to meet you; and, Bella, you know we're more than friends," he said to her in a teasing tone.

She looked at him and smiled then playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Oh Jake, you are such a charmer, aren't you?" she said, looking straight into my eyes.

I took a swig of my beer as I kept staring at her. Hmm, well, two could play that game. So I put my arm around Jessica and leaned into her ear. I whispered to her, "You look really cute in that outfit!"

Jessica then leaned more into me and kissed my cheek and said, "Thank you, Edward. I wore this outfit for you!"

Bella's eyes were throwing daggers at me and I smiled crookedly to her.

We all finally sat down at the table, and they started the appetizers first. Bella sat right across from me, and Jake was sitting next to her; Jessica sat next to me. Emmett and Charlie asked me questions about my life and where I was from I told them. But no, I didn't bring up Tanya at all. Then I felt someone's foot going up my leg. I looked down and saw it was Bella's.

She made it up my crotch while she talked to Jake. She managed to get some looks at me and smiled. Fuck, I was getting harder and harder as she massaged my balls.

Then I heard Charlie ask, "You okay over there Edward?"

At first I couldn't find my voice, but I finally croaked out, "Fine. It's just a little warm in here, that's all." I drank some cool water to try and cool down, but it wasn't working; Bella kept caressing my dick with her foot. Then she started eating her lasagna and moaned at every bite.

She finally stopped and took her foot away. Then she got up and left the table, kissing Jake on his cheek. Yeah, I was jealous – and fucking hard, too. She was gone for a while, so I got up and went to look for the restroom downstairs. However, I saw her coming out and hid around the corner. As she got closer, I grabbed her from behind, put my hand on her mouth, and pinned her to the wall in the dark living room area.

My face was so close to hers as her wide eyes looked at me. I couldn't take it anymore, and my lips found hers. I pressed my body to hers as I commanded the kiss. It was hard at first then turned frantic. I knew she could feel my erection poking her in the stomach. I grabbed her hair and kept my mouth on hers. She moaned into the kiss.

I finally pulled back, both of us panting. My lips were still so close to hers, and I growled to her, "Bella, you have no fucking idea what you're getting yourself into."

"W-what do you mean, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, still panting.

"Oh, baby girl, I just love it when you call me that!" My lips found hers again as we moved to more secluded location. I had her in the living room. I pushed her down until she was lying on the couch. My body was covering hers as we started trying to get closer and closer to each other. I hiked up her skirt and slid her thong aside, feeling with my fingers how wet she was for me.

"Fuck! You're so wet for me, aren't you, Bella? Tell me you want me," I commanded her. My finger was playing with her wet slit.

"Edward, I..." Her voice trembled as I sucked on her neck. Her face was flushed and her skin warm.

"Tell me you want me, Bella. Tell me you want my cock inside of you! Tell me!" I whispered to her urgently.

"I-I want you, Edward!" she said to me in a whisper, gasping for air between our fervent kissing.

Then I said back to her gravelly, "That's Mr. Cullen to you, Bella. Say it! Say you want me using my name like that. Say it!"

My lips found hers again, but I broke away quickly as I inserted two fingers into her wet core.

"I want you, Mr. Cullen!" she whispered.

"Damn right, you do!" My fingers were pumping in and out of her wet pussy. I pumped so fast her body started trembling.

She came hard and let out and loud moan which I suppressed with a kiss.

Then we heard Jake call for Bella.

"Bella, are you out here? Where are you?" he asked and went back into the kitchen area. We were hidden in the dark in the living room.

I slid my fingers out of her pussy and told her, "Well, Bella, you were a very bad girl! However, I will have to talk to you later. Get yourself straightened out and go to him. But we both know who can make you cum hard, don't we?" I asked her looking at her with lust in my eyes. I got her off, and next time it was my turn. And she would pay! Dearly. She looked at me, stunned.

I think I surprised her by making her cum with everyone in the next room. I had a big smile on my face as I went back into the room to be with Jessica. She asked me, "Where have you been? You missed dessert!" Hmm, that's what she thinks. Bella just walked in with Jake. Her eyes met mine as her hand went straight to her mouth, feeling where I had kissed her moments ago. Well, we did more than that.

Jake asked Bella, "Are you ready to go?"

She just stood there looking at me. Her eyes burned into mine.

I mouthed to her, "It's my turn next!" as I smirked at her.

"Bella?" Jake asked, pulling her out of her daze.

"What?" she asked, still looking at me.

"I asked if you're ready to go. I thought we could spend some time alone together since we haven't seen much of each other lately," he said to her.

However she replied back, "Jake not tonight, okay? I'm pretty tired. I think it's best you take me home, okay?" She finally looked at him.

I had to admit, I did get a little jealous when he asked to spend time with her, but when she turned him down, I was giddy again. I must have gotten to her.

I got up from my chair and walked closer to her; I whispered in her ear while he grabbed her jacket from another room.

"It seems I wore you out, didn't I? Don't worry; there's still plenty more to cum!"

She gasped as she looked at me.

Jessica came up to me and said, "Edward, I need to go. I had fun tonight, though. We'll have to do this again soon." She leaned up and kissed me on the lips. She grabbed my neck to keep me in the kiss longer. Then she broke away panting.

"Good night, Edward!" Then she said bye to Bella who was standing next to me as Jake helped her with her coat.

"Good night, Jessica. I had fun, too." However, I looked back over to Bella as I said it.

"Bye, Jake. It was nice meeting you. See you in class tomorrow, Bella." I walked away and went up to my room.

After I got in my room, I tore my clothes off and started thinking about Bella as I jacked off. Her kisses, her looks drove me wild. I took my palm and licked it and palmed my shaft again. This time I was thinking about her wet pussy that clenched down on my fingers as I pumped them into her. She came hard as my mouth went on hers and I said her name as I came, "Bella..."

**A/N: Whew is it getting hot in here or what? Yeah hit that button, you know what to do!**


	4. Nothing is at it seems

**TPD**

**Chapter four: Not always what they seem**

**I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot.**

**Betad by Euphoria**

**Edward:**

The next morning I woke up feeling really good. I didn't get laid, but I did jack off thinking about Bella.

I didn't see her in school today. So I asked her friend Alice if she was sick and that I was worried about her. She gave me Bella's cell phone number.

She answered her phone groggily, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Who is this?" she asked, still groggy.

"Mr. Cullen," I said to her.

"What time is it? How did you get my number?" she asked me.

"It's almost third period. Are you not feeling well? I got your number through your friend Alice. It was a little too easy to get it though I gave her an excuse that I was worried about you."

"Wow! Is it really that late? I just overslept," she said, waking up.

"Well, my, my, I guess I did wear you out, didn't I?" I smiled and asked back to her huskily.

"Mr. Cullen, you flatter yourself too much. How do you know I didn't change my mind about going out with Jake, huh?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Oh, really? Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure that your body trembles again like you did last night when I made you cum!" I said back to her in a low, seductive tone.

"Mr. Cullen!" she gasped. "I'd better let you go so I can get dressed for school. Talk to you later."

"I'll be waiting, Ms. Swan." I hung up and smiled. Last night's activities must have worn her out. She implied that she and Jake had done something… well I'd just see about that.

I saw her finally come to school; she made it just in time before she'd be considered absent for the whole day. She barely looked at me. She was dressed in sweats, but she still looked adorable. School went by pretty fast, and I was waiting for her to come in and work on her paper. She never showed up. So I took it upon myself to call her again, but she didn't answer.

What the hell was going on, anyway? I went to her house to see if she was home. I knocked and knocked on her door; no answer. Something was going on with her and I was going to find out what.

So, I left and went back to the B&B where Emmett was. I saw him sitting in his office, so I approached him. Bella had told me that he was friends with her family, so I went in there to talk to him. He was on the phone, and he held his hand up to acknowledge me. Finally he hung up his phone and said, "Hey, Edward. What's up?"

"Um, well, I was just wondering… you know Bella Swan, right?"

"Sure do. My family has known her family for years. What about her?" he asked me.

"Well, I'm kind of worried about her. She usually comes to see me after school because I'm helping her with a paper for a scholarship. Since I'm her English teacher, she asked for my help because the other teacher – who left – was helping her." He looked at me quizzically as I finished talking.

"Really? That's weird because she isn't on a scholarship program," he said to me.

"What? What do you mean she isn't on a scholarship program? Why would she come to me for help if she wasn't?" I didn't understand.

"Well, you know her mom is the principal at the school, right? They have a college fund for her already. She doesn't need a scholarship."

Hmm well that was certainly interesting. Well, tomorrow was Friday, so I'd see her in class then. I'll put on her paper that I need to see her after class.

"Okay. Well, that's weird. I've been helping her all week after school. I was just worried when she didn't show up today," I said to Emmett.

"Well, I'm sure everything's fine. She hangs out with Jake and Alice a lot, so they're probably together right now. You see, Alice is going out with Jake's cousin, Seth, and Bella and Jake have been dating for two years. So they're a pretty inseparable bunch," he stated to me. "I wouldn't worry too much. She'll be fine. I've got to get back to my work here, Edward. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks," I said to him and walked out of his office. My phone was on silent and there was a message from Bella.

_Sorry I didn't come today, something came up. See you tomorrow at school. -Bella_

Hmm, well things were certainly very interesting. She told me she and Jake weren't together, and yet Emmett says they are. I went back to my room and got a phone book out to call a lawyer. I scheduled a meeting with Alec. It was time to file for divorce from Tanya.

I graded my papers, went to eat in the dining room, and came back to get ready for bed. The next morning, I got up, dressed, and left for school. The day went well. Jessica stopped by to say hello and ask me to have lunch with her tomorrow. I declined, saying I had something planned. She nodded and left my classroom.

Fifth period finally arrived, and I saw Alice and Bella walk in together. They were smiling and laughing as they entered. I looked up at Bella and stared at her. Actually, it was more of a glare. Her smile faded as she looked at me. She could tell I wasn't happy with her.

I started class and asked the students questions. Bella raised her hand a couple of times, but I never acknowledged her. I handed out their papers and saw Bella read the note I'd left for her.

Finally, class was over, and after all the students left, she approached my desk.

"Mr. Cullen, is everything okay?" she asked me.

"I don't know, Ms. Swan. Why don't you tell me? When you didn't show up yesterday after school to work on your paper, I called you and you didn't answer. Then I went by your house, and you weren't home. So I went back to the B&B where I'm staying, and I had an interesting conversation with Emmett about you," I stated to her coldly.

"Really? Why did you do that?" she asked me.

"I was worried about you." I sat back in my chair, looked her straight in the face, and said, "So I wanted to make sure you were okay. But Emmett told me you would probably be with your boyfriend, so I shouldn't worry." When I said "boyfriend," her face went from a smile to a frown immediately. Then I said, "He also informed me that you're not on a scholarship program for college; in fact, your mom and dad have your college fund ready for you." My voice was sterner, and there was no hint of friendliness at all.

"Oh!" she said because she knew I'd caught her in a lie. We just looked at each other for a minute. Then she said quietly to me, "I-I'm sorry I lied to you, Edward. That wasn't right of me."

My voice still rough I asked her, "So, you admit that you did, in fact, lie to me about a couple of things. First the scholarship thing and also about Jake not being your boyfriend," I said, getting up from my chair. I went to my door and shut and locked it. I turned toward her, and she gulped. I started walking toward her and said, "You know, Bella, there is a few things I need to point out." She walked backwards, and I kept walking toward her. "I don't like it when people lie to me," I continued, looking at her as if she was my prey. Tanya had tried and tried to deceive me but that hadn't worked, either; I caught on quick. Bella's back finally hit the wall; however, she just stared straight at me, her eyes wide open. I was approaching her slowly. "I don't like deceivers either, Ms. Swan, especially when that person lies to my face by not telling the truth about relationships they may or may not have." I was close to her now. I planted my hands on either side of her against the wall.

"Do you catch my drift, Isabella?" My warm breath hit her face. I was so close to her that I could count her lashes. "So, how should I handle the situation, Bella? Remember what I told you last night: you owe me. I got you off; I made you cum. Tell me: has Jake ever made your body tremble? Has he ever made your breath hitch when he gets as close to you as I am? I don't think he has, at least not the way I do. Does he make your pulse race, Bella? Or is it just me?" I said to her.

"I-I… what do you want, Edward?" she asked me.

"When we're in the classroom, Isabella Swan, you will refer to me as Mr. Cullen." When she didn't answer audibly, I pinned my body to hers, letting my erection hit her in the stomach.

"Ms. Swan, you will answer me, is that clear? I am Mr. Cullen in the classroom. And what I want is for you to tell me why you fucking lied to me."

"I didn't mean to. Jake and I broke up a week before you came here. We just got back together that morning. But when I saw you and..." her voice trailed off.

I said to her, "When you saw me what, Bella?" We were still close to each other, my body pinning hers to the wall.

"You were so handsome, and I liked you. I asked Alice for help on how to get you, and she helped me out. She doesn't really like me with Jake, so that's why she helped," she said quietly.

" Uh-huh Hmm. Well, well, we're getting somewhere now, aren't we? So, you want a man, huh? Not a little boy like Jake, is that it? Oh, but be careful what the fuck you wish for, Isabella. You have two more weeks until your birthday, and until then, I will not take you against my desk the way I want you. However, there are other ways I can teach you a lesson." I still had her against the wall. I pushed more into her body.

"Do you feel that, Isabella? That's what you do to me. And let me just say: I am pure man. There's nothing little about me." My lips then slammed on hers, demanding. I had her face in the palms of my hands, I held her face still so I could devour her lips. She finally gave in and slumped against me, her lips giving into mine. Her tongue slid into my mouth, making me moan and want her more, if that was possible. Finally, we pulled away from each other, both panting and looking into each others eyes.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about mine and Jake's relationship. I just wanted..." her voice trailed off as she looked into my eyes.

"I know what you wanted, Bella; you wanted to be with me. But, Bella, there is something I need to tell you. I should have told you from the beginning. I'm m-"

Knock, knock!

"Edward? Edward, are you in there?" It was Jessica. Bella and I were out of sight of the door, but I knew her voice.

"I'm sorry; I have to-" I started to say, but Bella cut me off.

"I know you have to deal with your girlfriend," she said to me. "That's what you needed to tell me. Your going out with Jessica, right?" she asked.

Jessica walked away from the door and I pushed myself off of Bella. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

"It's not what you think, Bella. She isn't my girlfriend at all. We've only gone out a couple of times since I moved here. It's complicated," I said to her.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she sees your relationship differently, Edward," she stated to me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Look, Edward, let's face it. I'm sure she's closer to your age than I am," she said to me.

"Oh, Bella, it's more than an age issue with me. I mean, you're one of my students, for God sakes! I could get arrested for even attempting a relationship with you. Bella, do you know how much it kills me to even think about you being with Jake? It burns me alive even thinking of you and him together. When Emmett told me about you and him, I was jealous. And yet I had no right to be." I sighed. I was leaning against the wall in my classroom and I leaned my head back on the wall.

"Jesus! I wished to hell I didn't have feelings for you, but I do. God help me, but I do."

"I have feelings for you, too, Edward," she confessed to me. I looked at my wall clock and noticed it was four o'clock. Wow, I didn't realize how late it was!

"Look, Bella, it's getting late and I have something I need to do tomorrow. I'll take you home, and we can talk later. How about I pick you up, and we go out for dinner? We could go to Port Angeles for the evening and talk."

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night. What do you say?"

"Well, I was supposed to go with Alice and Jake tomorrow; we can still go and I could tell them I have to be back home around five. Could you get me at six?" she asked.

I nodded and then I took her home. I called Jessica, but she didn't answer, so I left her a message saying I was sorry I missed her here at school and we would talk later.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, it's very much appreciated! Please also send me your thoughts, its always encouraging to hear from my readers as well.**


	5. Will he or won't he?

**TPD**

**Chapter five: Will he or won't he?**

**Betad by Euphoria9**

**I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot.**

**Edward:**

The next day was Saturday, and I went to Port Angeles for lunch. I met with a lawyer to get my divorce going. He said that Tanya would receive the papers by Monday. I went out hunting for a new place. I saw a house for rent just outside the Port Angeles area. I stopped and got the phone number. The owner met me at the house. I took a look around and decided to rent it. It was already furnished, so I didn't have to buy any furniture. I called Bella and told her about my new living arrangements and decided for us to have dinner at my new house. I went to the B&B and picked up my stuff.

I thanked Emmett for the room, and we said our goodbyes, but he told me to come by anytime to chat or just have a beer with him. I contacted my lawyer to give him my new address. I unpacked my things and made a frozen pizza for Bella and I. As soon as I popped it in the oven, she drove up. I greeted her at the door.

"Hey, you," she said as she walked past me through the front door. "Hey, wow, I like the new place. It's cute."

"Thanks. So, how was your day?" I asked her.

"It was okay, nothing exciting," she said back to me, leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Just 'okay'? What did you three do?" I tried to hide my jealousy, but she saw right through me.

"Edward, we just went to a baseball game. His cousin Seth's. He did good; his team won."

"Oh, well, that's good," I said, my eyes meeting hers.

We just stood there looking at each other. I tried to stay away from her, but something kept pulling me toward her. I walked up to her; she just looked at me. As soon as my hands were on her face, her breathing hitched.

"Bella..." I said, and then my lips found hers. God, it felt so good kissing her. I slid my tongue in her mouth and she moaned. Just as we were getting into it, the timer went off for the pizza. I backed away, breathless, and said to her, "Great timing, huh?" I went to the oven and pulled it out and cut the slices.

"Here's some soda if you want ," I told her, pouring her a glass. She took it and the pizza. We ate the pizza and just laughed at each other as the cheese got stuck on our chins. We drank the sodas and talked about her family. She was an only child. She'd never been out of Forks besides Seattle and was looking forward to college.

After we ate, we went to the living room and talked some more. She told me about her relationship with Jake. He's been a family friend for years and they started dating a couple of years ago. He started asking her for sex, but she wasn't ready. They'd just recently gotten back together when I moved here.

"So, how do you feel about him now?" I asked her as we sat on the couch.

"Well, let's just say I don't feel the same way he does about me," she answered. We scooted closer to each other.

"What changed?" I asked.

"Honestly? I just feel sisterly love for him. I don't feel romantically toward him anymore," she answered, looking into my eyes. We were getting closer and closer to each other. Our faces were so close we could feel our warm breaths on each others faces.

"And how do you feel about me?" I asked her softly.

"I feel scared and excited at the same time. You?" she asked me softly.

Our lips were touching; my lips ghosted over hers softly. My tongue came out and tasted her bottom lip: pizza and Dr. Pepper.

"Terrified." My lips were on hers again. We were both buzzing from the electricity that flowed between us. As our lips tasted each other, she climbed onto my lap, straddling me. My cock was hard and hitting her center through her shorts. My hands ran up and down her back, just feeling her. I could feel the wetness coming through the thin material. She started bucking against me as I bucked against her.

I lifted up her shirt and threw it on the floor. I palmed her breasts, which were covered in a lacy red bra. She arched her back to me, shoving her chest into my face. Her head fell back, and she called out my name in desire.

"Oh, Bella!" The next thing I knew, I had her laying down on the couch, my body covering hers. We had stripped each others clothes off except for our underwear. I was kissing and nipping at her neck.

My hands skimmed over her belly and torso. Her body glistened in the light from sweat.

"God, you're so beautiful!" My lips claimed hers again, more demanding than before. I ran my hands all through her hair, clutching it.

I slid my fingers underneath her panties into her wet pussy. I rubbed on her swollen clit until she gasped, crying out my name; she came hard on my fingers. Then she flipped us over, and I was flat against the couch. She took my cock out of my boxers and started rubbing up and down my shaft. It was already wet with pre-cum. She then slid her body down and licked my pre-cum off. Before I knew it, she stuck my whole cock in her mouth, sucking on it like it was her personal lollipop!

"Oh, shit, Bella!" I bucked into her mouth, and she took it. I thrust my whole cock into her mouth, hitting her throat, but she took it! She sucked more on it like she was a vacuum. My body was trembling and sweating from desire.

"Fuck! I'm cumming, Bella!" I bellowed out and my orgasm hit hard! Oh, my god, that was so incredible. Tanya had never done anything like that before; in fact, this was my first time ever for a blow job. I relaxed from my orgasm and looked up at Bella, who was smiling at me.

"Wow! Bella that was incredible. Where did you learn to do that?" I asked her.

"Oh, that was my first time. Was I good?" she asked me.

"Jesus, that was incredible!" I said to her. "Come here, baby girl." I laid her head on my chest and just relaxed with her. I knew she would have to leave soon, but I didn't want her to go. I knew I needed to tell her about Tanya, that I was married. But that I was getting a divorce. Just then her cell phone rang.

She answered it quickly.

"Hey, Jake. What's up? No. I'll be home soon. Okay I will. Bye." She looked at me and said, "Um, I have to go. He said my dad was looking for me and wanted me home." She started gathering her clothes.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you Monday at school. What are you going to do about you and Jake?" I asked trying not to sound like a jealous boyfriend since I wasn't her boyfriend. We hadn't even established that yet.

"Um, I guess I don't want to see him anymore."

"What about us? We really haven't discussed that part yet," I said to her.

"I know. Maybe we can talk soon? After school on Monday?"

"Well, first I'll need to tell Jessica that I won't be seeing her anymore. If that's okay with you, I mean. I know you're turning eighteen in a couple of weeks, but we still have to keep it on the down low at least until after you graduate."

"Okay. Look I really have to go. We'll discuss this soon; I promise," she said back to me.

"Okay." I walked her to the front door and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"See ya Monday."

"See ya Monday," she said back, walking to her truck. I stood outside the door until she backed out. Then she waved bye to me.

After I walked back into the house, I sat down on the couch where she and I had just made out.

"How in the hell am I going to do this? How?" I asked myself. God, I would fall in love with my student, wouldn't I? Wait; did I just say I was in love with her? Ugh! I slammed down against the couch again. God, I was in so much trouble!

Sunday came, and I was sitting around the house. I watched some TV and drank some beer. However, all I could think about was Bella. I wanted to hear her voice. It had only been twelve hours since I'd seen her last, but I missed her already. "This is nuts!" I said to myself.

I grabbed my cell and called her number. It rang four times then went to voice mail. I didn't bother leaving a message. Ugh! This was pure agony. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I went for a drive. I had to clear my head. I went through the gears fast getting up to a speed I wanted. I drove around just taking in the city, although it wasn't much of one. I drove until I hit Port Angeles.

I just drove down some streets, taking it all in. I saw some dress shops, little restaurants, and a little pool hall called Rusty's. I went down one street and saw an Italian restaurant called Bella's Italian Inn. I drove slowly through the lot, noticing a big fountain. That's when I saw her emerge from the restaurant with her friend Alice in tow.

Then I saw Jake emerge from the restaurant. He had his arm draped over her shoulder, and they were laughing and smiling. Then I saw Jake bring her closer to him as they kissed.

What the hell? I thought she was going to break up with him to be with me. I knew we couldn't be exclusive, but it still drove me crazy knowing she was lying to me yet again. I watched as they walked to Jake's car.

I grabbed my cell and called Bella again. This time it went straight to voice mail. I slammed my phone down again in the passenger seat. I floored my gas pedal and went through my gears like they were nothing. I slammed my fists on the steering wheel. I was livid. Why was she lying to me? I just didn't get it!

I drove back to my house and got out of the car, slamming the door. As I got to the front door, I saw Jessica pull up in my driveway. How did she know where I lived?

"Hey,there. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Where have you been?" she asked me, approaching the porch.

"Um,I went for a drive. How did you know where I lived?" I asked her.

"I got the address from Emmett. Is that okay?" she replied back.

I'll have to thank him later.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in," I said, opening the door and letting her in walking in behind her.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Water, tea, a beer?" I asked her.

"I'll take a beer, thanks," she said as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. I walked back into the living area and handed one to her. She twisted of the cap and started nursing her beer. She kept her eyes on me, and I just stood there. She went over to the couch and sat down in the middle. I planted myself on the chair across from her.

"You know, Edward, I don't bite. You can join me if you like," she said in a flirting tone.

Okay, Edward, it's obvious she's into you. She's attractive and actually does want you. As far as you know, she hasn't lied to you like Bella has. However, Bella did tell me that Jessica was seeing Mike. But yet, I did as she asked and moved over to sit beside her on the couch.

She set her beer down on the coffee table and leaned over to me. She ran her hand up and down my arm. She leaned in and whispered into my ear, "You know, Edward, I've liked you since you moved here. In fact, I think you're pretty hot."

I turned toward her and said, "Jessica, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have a boyfriend? I heard that you've been seeing Mike. So what is the truth here?"

"I won't lie to you, Edward: I was seeing him. But after that night at Em's party, I told him I wasn't interested in him anymore. I told him I wanted to date you," she said to me quietly.

"Really? You told him that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I knew it wasn't right to date two people at one time, especially since I'm more interested in you," she said, leaning closer to me.

"Hmm, you don't say. Well I don't have a girlfriend either," I said, getting closer to her face. Our lips were almost touching. Just when I was about to fully kiss her, my phone rang. It pulled me out of my fog, and I went to answer it.

"Sorry, Jessica. I'll only be a moment," I said to her. I saw the caller ID and knew it was Bella. I left the room to talk to her in private.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Edward, I saw that you called," she answered.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of in the middle of something. I really need to talk to you, but it'll need to be tomorrow," I said to her curtly.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" she asked me. Her voice seemed worried.

"Honestly, I'm not sure at this point. I have company right now so I can't talk," I told her.

She was silent for a while.

"Bella, are you still there?" I asked her.

"It's Jessica you're with, isn't it?" she asked me coldly. She sounded a bit jealous. Good, I wanted her to be jealous.

So I answered her, "Yes, it is. She's sitting in the living room right now waiting for me to come back."

"Did you sleep with her?" she demanded over the phone. Oh, she was worried. I saw her with Jake earlier so I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Not yet, however she is diffidently offering," I hissed into the phone.

"I thought we had an understanding, Edward," she said to me.

"Yeah, so did I." I answered her quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, hissing in the phone as well.

"Look, Bella, I really have to go. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine! See you tomorrow!" Then she hung up the phone. Oh, she was pissed! I'm fucking glad. I mean, she just told me last night she was ending it with Jake, then I saw her hugging and kissing him today! Yeah, whatever. I better get back to Jessica.

I went back into the living room and saw she wasn't there. However, I saw her shoe sitting on the table. I picked it up, looked around, and saw her other heel by the stairs. Hmm, very interesting! So I followed the "litter," so to speak. As I got to the middle of the stairs, I saw her blouse, then her bra. When I got to the top, I saw her black panty hose on the banister. As soon as I got to my bedroom door, I saw her panties. They were hanging on the doorknob. I opened the door and there were lit candles glowing. She was lying in my bed with the sheet covering her body.

"Hello, Edward. It took you long enough," she said seductively. Then she looked down at my pants and saw my member was standing at attention. I mean, come on, I hadn't gotten laid in almost six months, and she really wanted me. Who was I to turn her down? I shut the door to my bedroom.

**A/N: So did he have sex with her? Hmm read and find out next! Again, The ISparkle blog is accepting nominations now! Link is on my profile page!**


	6. Desk play anyone?

**TPD**

**Chapter six: Desk play time?**

**I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot.**

**Betad by Euphoria**

**Edward:**

It was the next day and my alarm went off! I slammed it off, groaning.

Ugh! I'm so not ready to get up. But I knew I had to face the day. Today was the day my wife would get the divorce papers delivered to her. At least that part of my life would be over soon. I got up, showered, shaved, and got ready for the day. I ate some breakfast and headed off for the school. I pulled into my regular spot and went inside the building. I walked to the office to check my box.

I turned to walk out and saw Jessica standing in front of me.

"Good morning, Edward. Did you sleep well?" she asked, flirting with me. Just then Bella walked in and saw me with her.

So I said back to her, "I sure did. Thank you for last night, Jessica. It was very enjoyable."

Bella stared back at me angrily.

"Oh, Edward, last night was incredible! I've never had that done to me before. Maybe we could do it again soon?" she purred, putting her arms around my neck. Just then, Bella left the office in a huff. I honestly didn't want to hurt Bella; however, seeing her with Jake had hurt me.

"Anytime, Jess. Look, I've got to get going. See ya later?" I asked her and she nodded. I walked to my classroom and put my papers down on my desk. Suddenly my door shut and I turned to see Bella standing right in front of it. She was glaring at me.

I turned away from Bella looking at my papers and asked, "What can I do for you, Bella?"

"I thought we had an understanding, Edward," she said to me coldly.

"Yeah, so did I, but apparently not!" I shouted back, glaring at her.

"What are you talking about? I told you I was going to end it with Jake!" she yelled at me.

"Oh, really? When?" I yelled back.

"I did it yesterday!"

"No you didn't, Bella! Stop fucking lying to me!" I shouted, getting in her face.

"What do you mean? Yes I did! He didn't take it very well, either!"

"Oh, I'm sure lover boy didn't mind that kiss in front of Bella's Italian Inn, either, now did he?" I said, my voice getting even louder.

"What?" she gasped.

"Yeah! So what do you say to that?" I spat to her.

"How did you-" Then she stopped and put her hand on her mouth. "You saw me? Us?" she whispered.

"Damn right, I did! I was lonely, sitting around the house by myself. I called you and it rang four times before going to voice mail. Then I took a drive to clear my head and drove to Port Angeles. That's when I saw the 'four musketeers' coming out of the restaurant – looking very chummy, might I add. His arm was draped over your shoulder and he brought you in a for a kiss! Then you all walked to his car and drove off. I called you again, and it went straight to voice mail. So have you run out of excuses now, Bella?"

She just looked at me with tears willing up in her eyes. Yeah, I know I hurt her, but she hurt me first!

"So that's why you were with Jessica yesterday?" she questioned me.

"When I got home after seeing you with him, she pulled into my driveway. She got my address from Emmett and showed up. We had a few beers, and we talked… among other things," I said to Bella with a smirk.

She just stood there and didn't say a word. Thankfully, we still had thirty minutes before school started. Then she asked me, "Did you two sleep together?"

"Now, Bella, we didn't do too much sleeping… we were kind of busy!" I said to her in a matter of fact tone. "You should know all about that. Don't you, Bella? I mean, we were just together Saturday." My tone was harsh. All of the sudden, I felt a slap across my face. It stung, but when she tried to do it again, I grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, so you like it rough, huh? Does Jake'y boy do it rough? I bet I could do better than he does!" My voice was getting huskier by the minute.

"Shut up!" she spat at me.

"What's the matter, Bella? Lover boy doesn't do it for you anymore, does he? He can't make you wet like I can, can he?" my seductive voice was coming out.

"I said shut up!" she spat to me again.

I walked her over to my desk, shoved everything off, and pushed her down on it.

"By the way, Jessica likes it rough, too!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my god, you're such an asshole! How dare you speak to me that way!" she yelled as I pinned her down on the desk.

"Oh, but baby, you know you like this!" I put my hand down on her wet pussy and palmed it. "I can feel the wetness building up through your jeans, Bella."

"Screw you!" she yelled at me.

"In due time, sweetie. In due time!"

My lips found hers as she struggled against me. However, I had more power over her as she tried to fight me off at first. I put my hand on the back of her neck and held tightly so she couldn't move. Her lips were tight at first, but I worked my tongue in and she finally surrendered, whimpering into the kiss.

I kissed her until I had nothing left and had to breathe. I pulled back and said to her, "So, are we through playing these games, Bella? Are you finally going to tell him that you're through with him completely?"

"What about you and Jessica?" she asked me.

"What about us?" I asked back.

"Are you going to sleep with her again? Are you going to keep having sex with her?" she questioned me.

I pulled her up off the desk, but I was still holding her.

"I'll tell you what I'll do Bella. Come into my room after school, and I'll help you with the assignment I give out in class today. You can hear it for yourself when I tell her it's over. Then you can do the same with Jake. I can be at the café watching you end it with him. Deal?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

"Deal," she said breathlessly.

I released my hold on her and said, "Okay. Well you better get going; school starts soon. I'll see you in class and after school."

She nodded, as she left my class room to start the school day. I think we were finally getting somewhere.

The school day went fast. I was glad it did. Soon, Bella would be coming in to 'work.' I was going to tell Jessica that it was over. I never had sex with Jessica. I only led Bella to believe that I had. I just gave her what she wanted. She wanted me to eat her out, so I did. She told me she'd never had an orgasm before, so I gave her one. I guess Newton just didn't do it for her.

Soon, Bella walked into the classroom. We didn't talk much, but she started on the paper. Not long after that, Jess came in to see how long I would be.

"Hey, Edward, I was coming in to see if you could walk me to my car when you're done," she said to me.

"Um, Jess, I am glad you're here. I have something I need to tell you. I can't see you anymore," I said to her in as soothing a tone I could muster.

"But why? I thought you didn't have a girlfriend since you just moved here," she said, her voice quivering.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you or lead you on. I just don't want a relationship right now," I told her gently.

"But I-I don't understand," she said, almost crying.

"It's very complicated. But I wanted to be honest with you. You'll find someone else who can treat you better. I hope you understand," I explained to her.

"Um, okay. If that's how you feel," she said quietly.

Bella just sat there and watched.

"I think it's for the best. I hope we can stay friends?" I asked her; Jess nodded, and then she left the room. I looked at Bella, and she smiled at me. I smiled back and said to her, "Okay it's your turn." So she got on her cell and called Jake to meet her at the café. I followed behind her in my car. She went in first, and then I walked in behind her, sitting down at another booth. I made sure I was hidden from Jake.

He finally came in and joined Bella. He ordered some food, and she spoke loud enough so I could hear them.

"Jake we need to talk."

"Okay, what's up?" he asked her, not knowing what was coming.

She looked over at me, and I nodded to her. Her eyes met his.

"Jake, you know I care for you a lot. And we've had some good times together. But I just don't feel the same way about you that you do about me," she said to him gently.

"Really? For how long?" he asked.

"A while. I just think of you more like a brother and my best friend. I still want to hang out with you, but only as a friend." Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Wow. Okay. Um… Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked him back.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I'm sure this was hard for you to do. And I want you to know I'll always be here for you if you need a friend," he said solemnly to her.

"Really? You're okay with this?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, no. I'm hurt. But I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all," he said back to her.

"Wow, Thanks, Jake. That means a lot."

"Just one thing, Bella. Be happy, okay? Whoever you end up with better make you happy," he said to her in a friendly tone.

Her eyes met with mine, and she said back to him, "I promise. Whoever I end up with will make me happy." Then she got up and left the table. She walked outside of the café, and I walked out without him seeing me.

I approached her at her truck, and she asked, "So, are we good?"

I answered her, "We're good. I'll see you tomorrow."

I looked around to see if anyone was watching and there wasn't. I kissed Bella on the lips before leaving. I was glad that finally, everything was out in the open. Well, almost everything.

**A/N: So does Jake really let go of Bella? Or is it just letting her think that?**


	7. Finally?

**TPD**

**Chapter 7: Finally!**

**I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot**

**Beta by Euphoria**

**Edward:**

I knew I needed to tell her about Tanya soon since we're being honest with each other now. But her birthday was coming up soon, and I had a surprise for her. Our relationship had to be kept secret until she graduated; that's the way it would have to be. I called my parents and told them I filed for divorce from Tanya.

I hadn't told them about Bella because I knew they wouldn't be thrilled, especially since she was my student. Bella's friend Alice was the only one who knew about us. She'd been to my house a couple of times.

Bella's mom stayed busy with school stuff as her dad is working all the time, which is fine by me. We would make out and I'd finger her to make her cum, and she'd give me blow jobs to release the tension. But it would be so nice for us to finally make love. Since her birthday was on a Saturday, her mom and dad took her out for dinner Friday evening.

So that was our night together. I made us dinner: baked potatoes with steaks. For dessert, a chocolate cake. She came over and told me she wanted to shower here. I didn't argue. While she showered, I laid something on the bed for her to wear.

I had just set the table and lit the candles when she entered the room. As I looked up, I gasped at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing what I had bought her. Actually, Alice helped me pick it out for her. It was a royal blue dress that fell to her knees and shimmered in the candlelight.

"Wow! You look gorgeous Bella." I took her hand and led her to the dining table.

"Edward, this looks great. Thank you so much," she said, kissing me on the lips.

"It's my pleasure, Bella. Dig in." As we ate, we talked about where her parents had taken her to eat: her favorite restaurant. She also told me the presents they'd given her. Her dad bought her a new digital camera to take pictures of the rest of her senior year. Her mom bought her a scrapbook to put all her pictures in.

As we finished our dinner, it was time for dessert. We ate our cake and I had some wine with it. It was all delicious. I excused myself to go turn on some soft music while she took our dessert plates to the kitchen. Just as she set the plates in the sink, I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She leaned in against me, feeling my erection.

I whispered into her ear asking her, "Bella, do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I desire you?" I kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. I pushed my erection against her further as she leaned into me more. I heard her breathing was labored. My hands skimmed over her dress, my palm going over her belly. "Do you know how long I've waited for this day, this moment to come so I could ravish you?" My warm breath hit her neck as she gasped out my name. My right hand reached up and I brushed my thumb over her breast. Then I moved my hand and cupped her face, bringing her mouth closer to my lips. Our lips moved over each others as her hand reached behind my neck and held me to her. Then I turned her body toward mine, still keeping my lips on hers. I started walking her toward the bedroom. Upstairs, however, I picked her up bridal style and carry her while kissing.

Once we reached my room, I put her feet on the floor. I started undressing her by sliding her zipper down on the back. I felt her warm skin under my hand, and it felt so good. I rubbed her back and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, so I slid the fabric down off her shoulders, slowly unveiling her perky breasts. They were so beautiful with their pink buds coming out.

"So, beautiful, so damn beautiful!" My lips met hers again, and I slid my tongue in, tasting the cake on her lips.

Then she reached up, pulled my shirt off, and ran her hands over my chest. After my shirt was gone, she worked on my pants, unbuttoning them and kneeling on her knee's to pull them down. She started going for my cock, putting it in her mouth.

"Uh-uh. Tonight is about us finally making love, Bella!"

She gasped when I said "making love" and we kissed each other hungrily. I laid her gently on the bed, my body hovering over hers. We were both naked and touching each other everywhere. I slid my fingers into her wet core and pressed on her clit, making her body tremble as she came.

"Bella! God, I want you, I want you so much!" I went down, licked up all the juices from her pussy, and moved back up to her mouth, kissing her lips again, tasting herself on mine.

"Edward, please I need you! I'm aching for you!" she whispered back to me. I reached over and grabbed a condom from the drawer. I slid it on my length and centered myself at her opening. I looked up at her; her eyes were hooded with lust.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" I asked her. She nodded and I started sliding myself into her. As I pushed myself in, I realized she was really tight, like she had never done this before. I stopped for a moment because it was so much! I actually grunted before I even got all the way in.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why have you stopped?" she asked breathlessly. At first I wanted to ask if she was a virgin, but another part of me couldn't wait any longer. So I sucked in some air and pushed forward, and yeah, I pushed through her barrier! Shit, she was a virgin! Her pussy just sucked me in like a vacuum, and she gasped.

"Oh, my God!" Bella gasped as I looked at her and saw tears coming from her eyes.

"Baby, are you okay? Do I need to stop?" I asked her.

"No, just give me a moment," she said to me. I relaxed in her, staying still, but I also wanted some friction, too. She finally said, "Okay." So I started again slowly. She winced again; however, her body was slowly moving with mine.

"Oh, Edward, this feels so good!" she cried, moving her hips with mine. We started moving in sync, and the suction and the tightness I felt was so overwhelming that I let it out!

"Fuck, Bella, you're so fucking tight! Ungh!" I moved in and out of her pussy; my cock was already starting to get harder and harder. Shit! I'd never felt a tightness like this before! I grabbed at my headboard to get some leverage as I leaned down to kiss her lips.

I must have been hitting her g-spot because she cried out, "Oh, my God, I'm cumming, Edward!" She was right; her pussy clamped down on my dick, my body trembled as I got closer to my orgasm as well. She came hard, calling out my name.

I thrust a little harder, and my body finally released the tension that it had been feeling for so long. I felt the sweat beading on my forehead as I pounded her once more and came.

"Bella!" I'd never had an orgasm last that long before. I pulled out of her, not wanting to lose the connection we had, but I couldn't keep myself up anymore. I landed on the mattress, my back hitting the coolness of the sheets.

Wow! That was fucking amazing! Once I calmed down, I looked over at her and whispered,

"Happy birthday, Bella."

**A/N: Happy Birthday indeed! Jesus, if that's the kinda present she gets, I want it too! Okay, so leave me your thoughts!**


	8. It's all a mystery

**TPD**

**Ch 8: It's all a mystery**

**I don't own anything Twilight. Just this plot.**

**Beta by Euphoria**

**Edward:**

Bella fell asleep in my arms as I just watched her sleep. She was truly breathtakingly beautiful. I knew I needed to tell her about my failed marriage and about Tanya. I just didn't know how to broach the subject. I never meant to go and fall in love with one of my students, although I haven't said the words yet. It's only a matter of time. I didn't think I would fall hard and fast but I did. And now she is sleeping in my arms and soon I fell asleep as well.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I didn't even remember setting it last night. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. Then I rolled over to where Bella slept and didn't feel her warm body there, just cold sheets.

I was panicked at first and called out to Bella. When she didn't answer I put my pajama bottoms on and ran downstairs and then it hit me. The smell of bacon cooking mixed with the aroma of coffee being made. I saw the clock in the living room, it read eleven A.M. Wow! I have never slept that late before!

So I stepped more into the kitchen area, I saw Bella in her cami tank and short shorts pajama bottoms. Written on the ass part was "TAKEN". And that she was! I also saw her dancing to the beat of some music coming from the radio I had in the window seal. The song, "Town Without Pitty" blared form the radio as she danced around in the kitchen.

And I have to say I really liked this dance she was doing. I leaned on the door frame of the kitchen and just watched. The fridge was next to the stove. She went to go open it and pulled some eggs out but first she did a little dance in front of it. Swinging her hips back and forth like she was a pole dancer. Damn, the woman didn't know the affect she had on me! I was getting a boner just watching her! She made the scrambled eggs while she danced to the song.

_Take these eager lips and hold me fast  
I'm afraid this kind of joy can't last  
How can we keep love alive  
How can anything survive  
When these little minds tear you in two  
What a town without pity can do_

FUCK! My boner was getting harder and harder by the minute. I finally made myself known to her as she put the contents of our breakfast onto our plates. I went up behind her quietly as she placed the bacon on the plates and my hands went directly to her ass making their way to her tummy as I whispered into her ear seductively, "Before we have some breakfast, I think I'm ready for some of this meat down here," my voice said with a growl, my hand going to her wet pussy.

She gasped "Edward! Have you been watching me this whole time?" she asked.

I answered her with a moan in her ear, "Oh yeah, baby and I like what I saw."

She turned around towards me and as soon as she did, I removed her shorts revealing her wet pussy just waiting for me. I picked her up by her ass, wrapping her legs around my waist as I walked her over to the Island counter so I could put her in a comfortable spot to have my way with her. I took my other hand and moved her hair back as she kissed my lips. My tongue came out and tasted her bottom lips, she sucked it into her mouth as our tongues did a dance together.

I opened one of the drawers in the kitchen that had a condom, I knew how to be prepared! I rolled the condom as Bella looked at me lustfully. I entered her wet pussy and this time there was no hymen to break, I had broken it last night. I made a mental note to ask her about that, but first I had to have this delicious woman in front of me.

Soon I started pumping in and out as her head fell back. I raised her cami top up and revealed her pink rose buds of nipples. My mouth devoured each one as I pumped inside of her, both of us moaning. I pressed on her clit as I moved in rhythm in and out. We both moved together, my thrusts became harder and harder!

"Fuck, Bella, this feels so incredible! I'm cumming!" I shouted as I heard her say my name as well!

After we came down off our sex high, I helped her put on her bottoms as I put my pants back on. She told me to sit at the table as she brought our plates of food. She poured me some coffee and sat it down as I took a bite of her eggs she made.

"Oh, Bella, these are good! Thanks!" I didn't realize how hungry I was. I guess we both got a workout last night and just now.

"Glad you like 'em, Edward," she said sitting down also.

"Bella, there is something I need to talk to you about but first, I need to know something from you," I said to her looking at her.

She ate some of her bacon and eggs as well and said back to me in between bites, "Okay. What is it?" she asked.

"Last night was great. But I need to know, was it your first time?" I looked into her eyes as she looked away quickly. It looked like she wanted to avoid the question when she didn't answer.

"Bella, please talk to me. I need to know, was last night your first time for sex?" I asked her again.

She bit her bottom lip and then said back quietly, "Yes, Edward it was. Why?"

"Look, I'm not trying to say anything bad, but why didn't you tell me? I thought that you and Jake already..." my voice trailed off as she just looked like she was going to cry.

"Baby, I'm not mad, please don't cry. I just was surprised when I felt your hymen tear, that's all," I said explaining myself to her.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Jake wanted to many times, however I didn't feel that way for him like I do you... I just..." she trailed off again.

I grabbed her hand that was laying on top of the table. I looked into her eyes and said, "Baby, its really okay. But anytime you have something important to tell me just tell me okay?" she nodded and we continued to eat.

After breakfast we cleaned up the kitchen and then watched some TV. I was about to tell her about Tanya.

I turned the TV off, as she juts looked at me curiously.

"Bella, I really need to tell you something about me, about my past. When I moved here I was all over the place. I really didn't know where I was going to wind up. Then I met you and now everything has changed. Remember I told you earlier my life was complicated right?" I asked her.

She was turned toward me sitting on the couch. One of her legs was tucked underneath while the other was out over mine. She looked at me with her chocolate eyes.

"Bella, the reason I left California was to get away from someone. I needed a fresh start. I just packed up my belongings and I left without a word to this other person. The person I left was my..."

RING, RING, RING! UGH! Seriously? She just looked at me and I asked her, "Aren't you going to get that?"

"No, let it go to voice mail. Keep going Edward. The person you left was..." she trailed off wanting me to finish.

"Okay. The person I left was my w..." I was cut off again!

RING! RING! RING!

I jumped up off from the couch frustrated. I was pulling at my hair in frustration.

"Bella, will you answer that please, it must be important," I stated to her.

She answered, "Hello," she listened and said, "Okay. Thanks!" then hung up the phone.

"Okay, Edward go on, I'm sorry." she said to me.

"Who was it, Bella? It obviously was important," I said to her.

"That was Alice. My dad called her to talk to me. She said to call him back and that she told him I was in the shower."

"Go ahead and call your dad back, Bella. We can talk about this later." I said clearly frustrated.

"Are you sure, I mean..."

"Just call him Bella!" I shouted to her. I didn't mean to, but I was just irritated at the moment. She just looked at me for a minute then called her dad. She went to another room as I sat down on the couch again. I rubbed my face with my hands.

Damn it! I was this close to telling her. Maybe this was a sign not to tell her. No, Edward you have to. If you're going to be in a relationship together, you have to. UGH!

She came into the room and she had her stuff with her. I looked at her and I knew she had to go.

"Um, Edward, look, I'm sorry I have to go. My mom and dad want me home. They have a belated birthday surprise waiting to for me. So, I have to head out. We can talk tomorrow after school, okay? I will come by after school so we can talk."

I nodded and said, "That's fine. I have things I need to do anyway. Like my laundry. I I'll walk you out okay."

So I we walked out to her car. I put her stuff in the back seat while I gave her a kiss good bye.

**Mystery Person POV:**

I saw him and her walk out together. He had her hands in his. I watched as he put her stuff in the back seat. She leaned toward him and they both kissed. He leaned more into her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

I growled out loud, "BITCH!"

He let her go as she got into her car and drove off. He went back into the house. I had my camera at my face and looked at it. I smiled as I saw the pictures flashed before me on my camera. I have him right where I needed him and her. Vulnerable.

**A/N: So any idea who the mystery person is? If you you tell me, I'd love to know!**


	9. Message Unknown

**TPD**

**Ch 9 Message unknown **

**I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot.**

**Beta by Euphoria**

**Edward:**

I went inside the house to do some laundry after Bella left. I knew that I had to get ready for the work week at school. I also needed to grade some papers. So after I started my wash I went upstairs to start my grading. After about an hour of grading I went down stairs to check on my clothes. I got the clothes out of the washer and put them into the dryer. As I was going passed the kitchen, my stomach started grumbling. It was three o clock so I decided to make some bacon and tomato sandwiches

After I ate, I went back to grading papers. Once I was done I headed back down to the laundry room, as I walked passed the living room, I saw a shadow move across the windows. Hmm interesting. I grabbed a pot from the kitchen and made my way outside. I didn't see anyone so I stepped back into the house. Once I shut the door something made me gasp!

"SHIT! Emmett, don't ever scare me like that again! You gave me a fucking heart attack man," I explained to him placing my hand on my chest.

"Sorry, dude. I missed seeing you at the B&B so I decided to stop by and say hello. Sorry man," he said to me while slapping me on the back.

"It's okay, really. Um... Emmett not to be rude but can you call next time? You never know when I'm going to be um...busy?"

"Oh, so do you have a girlfriend now?" he asked.

"Well, yes and no. Its complicated but yes I have a lady that does come over and provide me company, if you know what I mean?" I said wiggling my eyes brows to him. Yeah, I should say I have a girlfriend but I don't want Em to find out that I was indeed dating Bella. He probably wouldn't understand and since she is my student, I don't want to stir up trouble. With me or her.

"I see, so how have you been, since you've been getting some, that is?" he asked chuckling.

"Very funny! It's been good. "Why don't you have a seat, I need to take my laundry upstairs. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Take your time man. I'll just turn on the tube. You're lucky to have a big screen TV."

I nodded and left the room. I went to get my clothes and proceeded upstairs to put it all away. Once I put away, I went downstairs to join Emmett watching TV. We just cut some bull, watching TV and talked about what was going on. He told me that Rose just found out she was indeed pregnant. He said she was four months along and that they were looking for a house now.

After he left I proceeded to do some more laundry. It was eight o' clock at night. I called Bella but she didn't answer. I just left her a message. I went back down to make dinner, microwave dinner. Yummy!

After I pulled the last of my clothes out from the dryer I went upstairs to put them away. I went to check my phone however I didn't see a message from her. There was a text message. Once I read it I gasped, "What the hell?"

**Mystery POV:**

After he went back into the house I just watched what he was doing from afar. It looked like it was simple house chores. I decided to get closer and have a look. I passed one of his windows and saw him walking towards the upstairs. But he looked my direction. I decided to get in my car so he wouldn't see me. However; as soon as I pulled away I saw another car pull up. I sat to see who it was. I was wondering how many sluts he had.

"Oh must be a guy friend. Nothing special, " I said out loud as I drove way. Then later around after eight o' clock I decided to send him a message. Letting him know I was watching him for afar.

**To: Edward**

**From: Anonymous**

_I hope you enjoy you new little friend. Is she good in the sack? I will bet she is. I know she is one of your students. Just know I am watching you and her from afar._

**A/N: OOH! Getting creepier and creepier! Any thoughts again? More clues coming! BTW I do have a banner for this story on my blog. And ISparkle is taking nominations again! Links are on my profile page!**


	10. Who is James?

**TPD**

**Ch 10: Who is James?**

**I still own nothing of twilight, just this story**

**Edited and betad by Euphoria9**

**Edward:**

After checking my phone I saw a text message saying that this person was watching Bella and I and that they informed me they knew she was a student. FUCK! I couldn't call the police because then I would have to explain that she and I were involved and her being my student wasn't good. So I called my lawyer.

"Hello" he answered his phone.

"Riley its me, Edward, um do you have a moment I need to talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, its kind of a sensitive matter can you come by my home like now?" I asked him.

He assured me he'd be here in thirty minutes. I paced the floor trying to figure out what to do. Then my door bell rang. When I opened the door it was Riley.

"Come on in and thanks for coming," I said to him ushering him in.

"Okay so what's so important that I had to come here straight away?"

I motioned for us to have a seat and began talking, "Riley, as you know I'm divorcing my wife, have you heard from her?"

"Yes, I have actually; is this what this about? We could have done this over the phone."

"Not exactly, So what happened with Tanya I mean?"

"Well she contacted me wanting to know where you live. I told her I couldn't give out the information but I could give it to her lawyer if she had one. She gave me the number to a her lawyer, James Hawkins. So I called him and give him all the details about the divorce. Since you're not asking for any property it should be a clean slate. Why?"

SHIT! The name James sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I began to pace some more when he asked, "Edward is everything okay? What's going on?"

"Riley I'm fixing to give you some information that no one can know. You have to keep this to yourself." I said to him and he nodded saying, "Of course everything you tell me is confidential."

I blew out a long sigh and told him everything about mine and Bella's relationship. EVERYTHING. Including the text message I got this evening. I told him I couldn't contact the police because of my relationship status.

He blew out a breath and said, "You know Edward, you've got to be more careful."

"I thought I was Riley. I mean we do most of our making out here and we've recently celebrated her eighteenth birthday."

"Did you two have sex?"

"What do you think? Yes, okay. At least I- I mean we waited until she turned eighteen. Look Riley since she is my student we have to keep quite."

"Do you think it's possible for anyone else to know like her friends?"

"The only one who knows is her best friend, but she likes me and told me she never liked Bella's ex Jake. It just scares me to think someone out there is watching me or us and I don't know who it is. Look Riley her dad is the Chief of Police and her mom is the Principal."

"Jesus, Edward! How could you do this? I mean sure she is eighteen but she's your student," he said shouting at me.

"Look, Riley, I understand all of that! Now are you going to help me or not since you are my lawyer?" I asked raising my voice also!

"Fine, but you need to stay really low. I mean try to keep this thing under wraps, you got it?" I nodded and he left.

I got ready for bed but couldn't sleep. I just tossed and turned. My mind just wouldn't shut off.

**Mystery POV:**

I took my binoculars and saw there was a guy in a suit walking up to Edward's front door. After staying a while at least a good thirty minutes later, he emerged and looked down my way. I ducked down in my car seat and peeked out my driver side window. He got into his car and drove off. Whew! He didn't see me after all. I started my car and drove in behind him.

Once he pulled into a small parking lot I drove in behind, turning off my head lights so he wouldn't see my car. I took out my binoculars again and saw him go into an office type building. I read the door and it said Riley Biers Divorce Attorney.

Ah! now I see what's going on... the bastard is married! Interesting! I wonder just how many other secrets Mr. Cullen is hiding. He's dating a student at Eclipse High who in fact is a Senior. She's a pretty brunette. She's also the Chief's daughter. "My, my, Mr. Cullen we do get around!" I said with a menacing laugh!

**A/N: Okay so now you know that Tanya does have a lawyer too! So who do you think the mystery person is? Are ya stumped? It will be revealed soon! I know this was a short chapter. But, I plan to have a longer one next time!**


	11. Your What?

TPD

Ch 11 Your What?

Edited By Euphoria9

I don't own anything Twilight or the characters ,just this plot.

Edward:

I sat at my desk here at school. My hands covering my face. I didn't even bother shaving this morning, so I had a scruffy look today. I looked over at the clock on the wall. Fifteen minutes and school would start.

I hadn't talked to Bella yet. I called her this morning and left her a message. I'd asked her to come meet me before school in my class room. I looked to the clock again a short while later and it was ten minutes till my first class started.

"Where is she?" I asked myself.

Suddenly I heard the sound of shoes coming toward me. I looked up and saw it was Jessica. "Hey Jessica how are you doing today?" I asked as I shuffled through some papers I had graded.

"Who were you waiting for?" she asked.

"What?" I was confused by her questioning.

"Before, you said where is she? Who were you referring to?"

"Oh um..." shit! How to I handle this? How do I answer? "I was referring to the Principal, she and I had a meeting today, she was supposed to come by my classroom."

"Oh. Well I just saw her with her daughter Isabella. Their both in her office. They both looked pretty intense. I saw Bella rapidly shaking her head no and Mrs. Swan seemed like she didn't believe her or something. When I get back, I'll remind her if you like. She probably forgot."

"No!... I mean no, sorry for yelling. I can see her later, it's no big deal. So what can I do for you?"

"I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing since we haven't talked in a while... You seem kind of nervous, is everything okay?" she asked sitting down at one of the desks in front of me.

She was wearing a rather short skirt and the blouse she wore hung a little too low. You could see her breasts defined more. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't looking at her that way, but it was pretty damn hard to miss. When she crossed her legs I noticed she leaned forward to show more of her, um...cleavage.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You?" I asked her.

"Well, to be honest Edward I miss you. I miss talking to you. I miss your closeness. I miss those kissable lips of yours," she took her tongue and licked her lips as she said the last part of her sentence.

I had to clear my throat before I spoke again. "Jessica, I'm sorry that I hurt you recently but I'm seeing someone else now."

"Oh, I heard. Well at least some people have told me, anyway." she stated to me.

"So you've asked about me huh?" I asked, lifting my head up, my eyes meetings hers. I was trying to figure her out, she seemed off somehow.

"Yeah, Emmett told me that you were dating someone new. He said that things with you and this girl were getting serious. I will admit that I was jealous of course, because I still have feelings for you, Edward. But I know you said you just wanted us to be friends and I have to accept that. Don't I?" she asked.

I never got to answer her last question because the bell rang for the first class to begin. "Well I guess I better get going to the reception desk. See ya Edward." she said , swaying her hips as she walked out the classroom door.

That was really odd. She seemed well... weird. I shrugged it off because I had more pressing things to deal with. I got myself together and began preparations for my first class of the day.

The day passed by rather quickly. It was finally time for the class that Bella would be in. I saw her walk in with Alice. Both girls came in giggling as usual. I made my way over to Bella to speak quickly before all the other students came in. "Hey, I needed to talk to you. Where were you this morning?" I asked. My mom and I were talking in her office. I couldn't really blow her off to come see you, she would have wanted to know why. Some college applications came in and she wanted to discuss them with me, she told me I needed to start going through them. Why, what wrong, is everything okay?"

"Well, we can't discuss it now. Meet me after school, we can talk then and then I'll drop you off later okay?" She nodded her agreement as all the students started to pile in.

Before I knew it school was over for the day. I'd asked Bella to meet me here and waiting for her. I was writing on the chalkboard when she arrived.

"Well, hello Mr. Cullen, what a nice ass you have," she said seductively, closing the door behind her.

I turned and saw Bella approaching me. "Hello to you too, baby. I missed you," I said before kissing her, holding her to me. My hands tightened their grip around her waist pressing her to me more. Ending the kiss before we got out of control, I said. "We need to talk baby."

Pulling away, I began to tell her about the messages I'd been receiving and I asked her if she had gotten any either.

"No, I haven't Edward. Do you have any idea who it would be?"

"No, I wish I did, Bella. So that means we have to be extra careful, okay?"

"Does that mean I can't kiss you then?" she asked with a pout on her face.

"Come here, baby," I said seductively and brought her body closer to mine. I kissed her long and hard till we were both panting. I pulled away just as I heard an all too familiar voice coming from the class room door.

"Well, well, Eddie, you sure do move fast don't you?"

I looked over to the door and my breath caught. Oh shit! What the hell was she doing here and did she see me kissing Bella? I didn't know what to say. I was tongue tied.

Bella then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm his wife. Who the hell are you?" she clipped back.

I just stood there frozen. What the hell was Tanya doing here? Removing my eyes from Tanya, I looked to Bella. Her eyes were watering and I could see the look of distress on her face.

"Is that true Edward? Are you married?" she all but whispered to me. I was still holding Bella encircled in my arms. She looked so hurt, actually, devastated would be more like it.

"I can explain, Bella..." Just as soon as I had said those words she slapped me hard. You could hear the slap a mile away. She pulled herself from my grasp, I reached for her to try and keep her with me. But she angrily shoved me away.

"You bastard! How could you? I even broke up with my boyfriend for you! I gave you my vir..." her voice trailed off looking at me in horror. I saw tears streaming down her face. I desperately wanted to wipe them away.

"Bella, please let me explain. It's not what you think." I said trying to explain about Tanya. I heard Tanya clearing her throat.

"Is she or is she not your wife?" Bella demanded.

I stood there not knowing how to explain myself. I'd filed for the divorce months ago, but how do explain it to her properly with Tanya standing in the room?

"Answer me Edward! Is...she...your...wife?" she shouted at me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Y-yes!" I answered her.

She turned and ran out of the room so fast. SHIT! FUCK! What the hell do I do? I pulled at my hair in frustration, not knowing whether to chase after her or give her some time.

"What's the matter Eddie, your little girlfriend didn't know she was with a married man?" Tanya asked snidely.

"What are you doing here, Tanya?" I'd momentarily forgotten her being in the room until her voice caught my attention.

"I came here for you Edward." she replied, her snide, murderous look turning to one of amusement.

"Why? I filed for divorce. Why on earth would you come here when you know I want out of our marriage." I said back coldly.

"Because I have some news for you." she stated with a sigh.

"Oh, and what news would you need to share with me?" I asked condescendingly.

"I'm pregnant! I just thought you should know. After all, you are the baby's father." she smiled back at me like she'd won the lottery.

**Mystery POV:**

I wonder how that fucker, Edward is now? I mean he got caught with his girlfriend by his wife, well soon to be ex-wife. That slap Bella gave him, that was priceless to watch. It just gets even better, it looks like she's sporting a pooch in her belly. Hmm... I wonder if Mr. Cullen is going to be a daddy?

"Well, well, well, quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into there Mr. Cullen. The plot thickens!" I think to myself, bringing a smile to my face. Then there's poor Bella, all upset finding out her new man is a lying, cheating, asshole.


	12. Chapter 12:I spy

**TPD**

**Ch 12: I spy**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, just this plot.**

**Pre-read by Minerva77**

**Beta by Euphoria **

**Thank u ladies for all the work you do!**

**Okay people here is the next chapter!**

**Bella's POV:**

I ran out of the class room after Edward admitted to me that he was indeed married. I should have known. I mean he's a good looking guy, why wouldn't he be married? I was sobbing and choking on my tears. I had to run to the restroom to wash my face. My phone vibrated against my hip. I was hoping it was Edward saying it was all a mistake. But it wasn't it was Jake telling me he was waiting outside and wanted to speak with me. I dried my face and joined Jake out in front of the building.

He stood beside his VW Bug as he waited for me. I ran to him starting to cry again. He took me in his arms as I sobbed into his shirt making it wet. Finally I pulled back and told him what had happened. Yeah, I told him that I had been seeing Edward and that his wife just came in and wanted him back. I also told him that she looked pregnant.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that bastard hurt you. I had a feeling it was him you were seeing. Are you okay now?" he asked with a concerned voice, smoothing my hair back.

"Yeah," I said in between taking a breath."I'm okay. Sorry, Jake I shouldn't have told you. The only one who knew was Alice. Forget I said anything to you okay?"

"Bella, he's a jerk that doesn't deserve you. Look, why don't I take you home?" After he asked to take me home I suddenly realized I didn't have my backpack with me. I explained to Jake that I had forgotten my bag. Running inside I heard shouting coming from the classroom.

"Tanya, there's no way in hell that child you're carrying is mine. We haven't been together sexually in over six months! Now who's child is this anyway? Because it sure as fuck ain't mine."

After a moment of silence, I heard some heels clicking across the floor. "Of course the baby is yours..." she sniffled.

"Tanya, you know damn well it isn't. Now tell me whose child you're carrying?" Edward asked more calmly.

"Okay... It's James Hunter's. There I said it. Look, Edward if I don't say its yours then my whole family will know and that wouldn't look to good for me. Please, Edward, I'm begging..."

"Tanya, I care for you, I do, I never wanted anything to happen to you. But saying a child is mine when it isn't... I just can't!"

"Fine! Then I guess there's nothing more to say. Except for the fact you're dating a student and that doesn't look too good for you as a teacher now does it?" she asked back snidely.

"So, what you are getting at? Are you going to turn me in if I don't agree to your charade?" Edward asked his wife.

"No, but my PI will. He has pictures of the two of you and if you don't give me the money you owe me, I'll have no choice but to have you fired for being involved with a student," her voice sounded cold.

"Tanya, that's blackmail! Your seriously going to blackmail me to cover your ass? Are you the one who's been sending me the creepy messages, if so I could have you arrested!" Edward yelled back.

"Oh, so there's someone else who knows about your new girlfriend huh? I don't know about any messages Edward, I just have some very incriminating pictures of you and Isabella. So, whoever is sending you messages is someone else, because it sure isn't me."

"Oh? And I'm just supposed to believe you huh?" he asked.

"I honestly don't care what you think Edward. All I know is if these pictures of you and that student girlfriend of yours gets into the wrong hands, your ass will be fired. Here's my card with the number. You have until tomorrow to give me your answer to what I want in the divorce settlement. Have a nice day, Edward."

I ran around the corner away from the classroom door. I heard the door open and shut hard and her heels against the tiles of the floor as she left the building. So Edward is married but getting a divorce. Could that have been the something important he tried to tell me before. I heard the door open again and shut. I heard footsteps walking away. I peeked around the corner and saw him go into the office. I scurried into the classroom grabbing my backpack. As soon as I exited the room, I ran, face to face, into _him._

**Mystery POV:**

I can't believe that asshole would ever cheat on her. She deserves better than that. She will have better than that. I smiled as I knew how to do that too. After all I have proof. And if his wife doesn't turn him in I will. It's a win,win situation all around. So, Edward look out because I'm coming for you!

**A/N: So Tanya isn't the one sending creepy messages. Or is she? I know some one of you had said that the baby Tanya was carrying wasn't Edward's and you were right. But she does have a trick up her sleeve. Just who is her PI? So who is it that's leaving creeping messages for Edward? The PI? Her divorce Lawyer, Jessica, or Jake. Or could it be someone else entirely? And justwho did Bella run into? I will update this story next week on sunday. Untill then...**


	13. Chapter 13: The Chalkboard Message

TPD

Ch13: The Chalkboard Message

Pre read by Minerva77

Beta'd by Euphoria(Kim)

I won't be home on Sunday so I've decided to go ahead and update , so enjoy!

Edward:

After leaving my classroom, I went to check my mail in the office, when I saw a shadow cross the window. Upon further inspection, I found nothing... until I found a note, _"I'm watching you!" _Just what I needed, another damn cryptic note.

I left the office and went back towards my classroom. Just as I was about to enter the room, Bella, ran right into me. Her eyes met mine as we just stared at each other. I noticed that she had tears streaked on her pink cheeks. I reached out to touch her face with my palm. She leaned in more as I brought her towards my chest hard, wrapping my free arm around her and holding her securely to me. Our breathing was shallow and I rubbed her face gently.

"Bella... I'm glad you came back." I whispered.

I heard her breath hitch as our faces came closer together. "I...I...heard what happened earlier with your...wife."

My breath hitched, voice strained a little as I whispered. "My soon to be ex-wife."

Her eyes closed as she said, "I know, I heard everything."

I smiled to her because I knew then she heard that I was divorcing Tanya. "Everything?" I asked Bella getting closer and closer to her lips that I wanted to feel against mine again.

"Yes," she answered with a hiss. My lips found hers again as I walked her up against the wall in the hallway, my lips still on hers. Claiming her again as mine. Damn I wanted her right then and there. But I knew we needed to talk. So, I backed away and pulled her into my classroom.

I asked her to sit down, while I knelt in front of her. I clasped our hands together as I began to explain some things about my past.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tanya. I've tried so many times but we kept getting interrupted. Then I was scared I would lose you. I know you broke up with Jake for me, and I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. But she knows you're my student and is asking me to..." my voice trailed off as Bella looked at me with her chocolate eyes.

"I know, Edward, I know. I heard everything."

"You did?" she nodded as I continued, "Bella, you have to know that I love you right? I'm so in love with you, but, we have to be very careful about being together right now."

"I know Edward. Look, I have an idea. How about I start hanging out with Jake more, just to keep her off track. That way she will think we broke up and think I'm with him."

I backed away from Bella. UGH! I hated this. Just the thought of Bella being with Jake, makes my heart ache. I grunted and ran my hand through my hair with a sigh.

"Bella, I don't think I could handle that. Seeing you with him just makes me feel... sick!"

Bella stood out of her desk and replied, "Well, Edward, how do you think I felt when she came in and announced you were still married to her. That didn't make me feel too good!"

"I know baby, I know. I'm so very sorry, okay? Shit! I hate this! Just thinking of you being around him..." grabbing a chair I tossed it across the room, slamming against the wall. It didn't break, but Bella gasped at my actions.

I walked toward Bella and held her in my arms. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry. I guess you could say that thinking of you with Jake makes me crazy jealous.

Bella just held me in her arms and ran her hands through my hair trying to sooth me. "I know, Edward. But I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Are you hungry. We could go to my house to eat and discuss this further," I asked and she nodded he agreement.

I got my briefcase and we headed out. We looked around to make sure no one saw us and then got in my car and drove off.

**Mystery POV:**

I saw them go to Edward's car and leave. I went back inside of the building and looked through Edward's box. I didn't see the note, so I knew he got it. I smiled knowing he received it. Then I remembered him kissing her in the hallway. It made my blood boil. So I did the next best thing. I went to his classroom and wrote on his chalkboard, _' I know about you and her'_. Then left the building.

**A/N: So this mystery person is getting creepier and creepier. Just who is this person and what will they/he/she gain from it?**


	14. Ch 14: The mystery is solved,or is it?

**TPD**

**Ch 14 Mystery solved, or Is it?**

**Pre-read by Minerva77(heather)**

**Betad by Euphoria (Kim)**

**Still Edward:**

After going through the drive thru at chick-fila, to pick up dinner, we arrived back at my place. Unlocking the door I ushered in Bella and then called my lawyer. He said he'd be by later.

"Bella, I was going to show Riley this note I got in my box at school, plus tell him about Tanya. I'm sure we can figure out something so you don't have to resort to hanging out with Jake."

"Okay?" she said but it was more of a question.

She looked at me like she didn't trust me or something.

"Bella, that is okay, right? I mean he is my lawyer and I think he could help us."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just...I'm scared Edward. I mean I just wish we knew who this person was you know? When did you start getting these messages?"

"Well... after we started seeing each other." I answered.

"So, you don't think its Tanya who's sending them to you?" she asked.

"Bella, all I know is someone out there knows our secret. They know you're my student and that's what scares me. I thought it was Tanya at first but...I don't think it is her. Look, I know Alice is the only one of your friends who knows about us right? So it couldn't be anyone else you know that could be jealous."

Bella made a face and her head dropped down to the table. Like she was hiding something.

"Baby, look, we will find this person. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? What's wrong honey? You look so..." my voice trailed off as her face came up and her eyes met mine.

She had fresh tears streaking her beautiful face. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Bella wiped her nose with her chick-fila napkin and sniffled. "Because I did something you may not like, Edward."

"Bella, what could you do that I wouldn't be happy about?" I asked concerned.

"Um... well, after I found out about you being married, I ran out of the room and I..." her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, but you came back to me and we worked it out." I said reassuringly.

"I know, but I told someone I probably shouldn't of have told," she said in a squeaky tone.

I looked at her curiously. My eye brows lifted as I asked her, "Who? Who would you have told, Bella?"

She started crying even more. She was hysterical and hiccuping at the same time. She was trying to catch her breath.

"Bella, calm down, it couldn't be that bad. Who else knows besides Alice?" I asked again. I leaned forward and started smoothing her hair back from her wet face.

"Edward, you have to believe me, I never meant to cause more trouble. I was so upset when I found out you were married and...well..."

"Bella, who did you tell?" I asked again.

"Jake." she whispered.

What?! How in the hell could she tell him? Where did she tell him?

"Bella, listen to me very carefully, where did you tell him this information. It's very important you tell me okay."

"Um... well, after I ran out, I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Then my phone vibrated. I was hoping it was you, but it was Jake. He was out in the school parking lot so I went out there to meet him and … I...I told him Edward. I told him about us. I'm … so sorry."

My chair scraped the floor hard when I got up moving so fast.

"FUCK! Bella, why in the hell would you tell him for? ... SHIT! This is fucked up." I yelled. I was so fucking angry. I mean, he was the guy she broke up with to be with me.

"Edward, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to..." I cut her off.

"Bella! Listen to me very carefully. Since, you two have broken up has he had any kind of access to your phone?"

"Well, yes, I mean he and his dad still come over to the house to visit my dad. We usually sat in the living room to watch TV. There were times when he was left alone with my phone. Why?"

"SHIT! UGH!" I ranted over and over again.

How in the hell could she be so fucking careless?

"Edward, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I so mad, you ask? Because Bella not only does Tanya know about us but so does Jake, now. Do you have any fucking idea how stupid that was?!" I yelled back angrily.

"Just a wait one damn minute here, Edward. I just found out that you were in fact married! Why in the hell didn't you tell me sooner? And why are you so worried about Jake when its Tanya who is blackmailing you! You should be more worried about that witch than Jake!" she yelled.

"Because, Bella, now we have two more people to be worried about!" I shouted back. I knew the veins in my forehead were probably popping out. They always came out when I'm angry.

"Well, whose fault is that? It certainly wasn't mine! I wasn't the one who lied about being married! As a matter of fact it was Jake who said that you were a jerk and maybe he was right! He was the one who comforted me while..."

" Comforted you? Did he put his hands on you Bella?" my voice cracked a little.

"Yes, he did. That is usually what happens when someone puts their arms around me to hug me."

I was enraged. He put his filthy fucking hands on my woman, oh he will pay for that.

"You know what? I think I better go. I'll call Jake to come and..." Before she finished that thought I'd raced to the other side of the room and had her body pinned to the wall with mine.

I was so close to her that I could count her lashes. I growled, "Don't you even think about calling him. You're mine! Every fucking part of you belongs to me. If he ever touches what's mine ever again, he will be lying in the fucking hospital. You got me?"

"Edward, let go of me!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Say it! You're mine. Say it!" I commanded.

"Edward..." she whispered.

"Say it!" I said commanding her again.

"I'm..."

"Fucking say it, Bella!" fisting some of her hair and brought her face closer to mine.

"Yours..." she whispered and my lips found hers in a demanding kiss. At first she wasn't very responsive so I slid my tongue out tasting her bottom lip and sucking it in. Then she opened her mouth slightly and I slipped it further into her mouth. We both moaned as the kiss became frantic. I hitched her legs around my waist and hurled her to the couch. We landed hard as she bounced, but still kept our bodies in tight contact.

I broke this kiss saying, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that if he is listening, hearing you scream out my name in ecstasy, he will know exactly who owns you!"

I continued devouring Bella with my mouth and then fucked her body into oblivion right there on the couch. It wasn't tender. It was hard and fast and possessive. I made her cum so hard she screamed out my name, over and over again. Jake who? I thought when we were finished, lying in a tangled sweaty heap.

**Mystery POV:**

Following them back to the house, I watched them through the window as they ate their meal. After hearing them argue, he had her pinned against the wall... I wanted to be the one doing that, however, I had something else in mind. It didn't take long before he had her on the couch as she screamed his name. So he's gonna resort to that huh? We'll see how long that lasts for the lovely couple. And now Edward knows she told her friend about them.

Just wait Edward … Just wait. That bitch will get what's coming to her, and then some.

**A/N: Okay we are getting closer and closer to who the mystery person is? Are ya still stumped? Or have I given enough clues to who it is? Answer is coming soon! What about Tanya, will they be able to stop her from blackmailing Edward? ****Next, is Riley will make another apprearance. Also thank you everyone for all the alerts i have gotten. There were just so many I couldn't respond to all of you, so Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15:The desk and Messages

**TPD**

**Ch 15: The desk and Messages**

**Pre-read by Minerva77**

**Beta'd and Edited by Kim Euphoria **

**Edward:**

Riley arrived at my home and finally met Bella. The three of us discussed Tanya and her situation. I explained that she was pregnant, but the kid wasn't mine. I informed him that Tanya wanted me to lie about it so she could avoid the embarrassment it would bring upon her family.

I had told Tanya that I would tear the pre-nup up after a year of being married. Thankfully though, I did not. I still had it in my safe deposit box, because I knew all along that we were in a failing marriage. We both were lying to one another and the marriage was loveless and cold.

I gave Riley my key to the box and he promised to take care of everything, including Tanya and her boyfriend, James.

Now the pictures on the other hand were a different story. Riley and I decided to basically trick her into thinking we were giving her more money than originally planned. I wrote a check for one million dollars, however; before I handed over the check, she would give me the pictures including the negatives.

Riley called the P.I for a meeting, I had to work, so we set the meeting for five in the evening. Bella called Alice, informing her of everything as she needed a safe place to be while Riley and I took care of business.

******************* TPD ********************

The next day, I called the bank, giving them all of the information needed on the check … asking them to stop payment immediately.

Arriving back to my class room, I saw a message written on my chalkboard as soon as I entered the room, "I know!"

Who in the hell was doing this to me? I questioned, running my hand through my hair as my eyes scanned the classroom for any other clues.

"Damn it to hell," I murmured under my breath, frustrated.

Was it Jake? Tanya? Someone else?

I couldn't think about it at the moment, I had enough riding on my shoulders … so I erased the board just as Bella walked in.

"Hey, sweetie how's it going?" she asked lovingly. She began rubbing my shoulders. They were tense and it felt so good. Her warms hands seeping through my shirt beginning to relax me with her touch as she kissed and nibbled my ear.

I was about to tell Bella to keep going when I heard a knock at the door, while it was opening I tugged away from Bella... and good thing too, because Jessica walked in.

She was looking at Bella with questioning eyes, and then asked, "Hey, Edward, I hope your mornings going well … I see you have your favorite student here. Working on some homework, Ms. Swan?"

Bella being the stubborn little thing she is, answered, "You bet... I was having trouble with some stuff and Mr. Cullen," she paused as she eyed me with a hint of a smirk, "offered to help me out."

"Oh, well, I see. I hope you got the help you were seeking, dear," Jessica said while glaring at Bella. Tension of a stare down erupting between the two of them.

"Was there something you needed, Ms. Stanley?" I bluntly interrupted their heated stares.

Finally removing her piercing eyes from Bella, Jessica looked at me, slowly licking her lips in an attempt to be sexy and said, "Oh, I have some messages for you... A Mr. Jones called confirming your five o'clock appointment, said he had all of the information that you requested... and umm... your wife, Mrs. Cullen," she darted her eyes over to Bella and then back to me, "also called and said something about bringing a check."

"Thank you Jessica, I appreciate that." My throat becoming dry as she mentioned my wife.

"Mr. Cullen, I had no idea that you were married." Her eyes scanned over my entire body. "Why did you never mention that when you and I were going out?" Her voice turned rather harsh.

Sighing, I peered my eyes into Jessica's. "Jessica, look... I don't mean to sound rude, but you and I were never a really what ya call 'going out'... I told you from the very beginning that I had complications, I just didn't go into detail. But my personal life is none of your business, understand?"

Jessica coldly nodded and then stared toward Bella before attempting to leave, but stopped and looked back.

"Well, Miss Swan, I do hope that you get some extra credit for coming in so early, being the ever-so-eager pupil." She paused with a slight chuckle. "Mr. Cullen is rather good with his hands, along with other certain parts, wouldn't you agree?"

Bella gasped at Jessica's words as panic arose in her beautiful brown eyes. "She knows? I mean she just implied..." She trailed off. "Did she just imply what I think she did?"

"I think it's safe to say that Jessica knows about us. Her subtle hints were very obvious... maybe, we need to lay low for a while, love." I suggested, seeing hurt arising on Bella's face.

It was clear that Jessica knew... I was completely and utterly mystified. Jesus, was Jessica the one leaving notes everywhere? Was it her that had left the message on my board? It made sense... she was after all here early enough.

"For how long?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know." I said avoiding Bella's eyes. It killed me to see pain there. "Maybe until after graduation." My eyes finally met hers. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but with everything going on, baby... we just can't take any more chances. Too many know, to many people are finding out." I paused with a sigh. "Look, you better go, and I'll see you after class, okay?"

Bella's entire body stiffened, as anger replaced her pain. Staring into my eyes, she placed both hands on her hips in a defiant stance.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you just dismiss me like a student?" Bella's glare was heated. "I won't be treated this way Edward. I am as much involved with this as you are... don't treat me like a child." Her voice was stern and irritated.

"Bella, please... I ... really don't need this right now. I have enough on my plate to worry about."

"Psst... well, excuse me, Mr. Cullen! I wouldn't wanna worry you any further. If I'm such a burden, maybe I should just go back to Jake..." She was saying, but before the latter part of her statement even finished falling from her lips, I was standing only inches away from her.

Grabbing her wrists, a slight growl erupted from my mouth as I pinned her hands, making it impossible for her to move, she was trapped between my body and the desk.

Panting for breath as anger boiled inside of me, I said through gritted teeth, "Don't you ever bring him up to me again... I will not have you speaking his name in my presence again, do you understand me, Bella?" My eyes peered into hers, but she refused to answer me. "We just had this same talk last night... I marked you, woman - you're fucking mine." I could feel her heart racing as I spoke. "And if I ever hear of him, or anyone else ever fucking touching you, then they are as good as dead. I will not tolerate my girlfriend disrespecting me, nor stooping to childish levels to drive me insane with jealousy, is that clear?"

"Yes, Edward," she replied in a raspy voice with wide eyes.

"Yes what, Bella?" not once removing my eyes from hers. "What name do you refer to me with while in my classroom?" My voice was stern and I still had her tiny body pinned.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." She voiced in a breathy whisper.

"That's better." I released her hands.

Pulling her to me, my glare softened, I desperately wanted to take her right then and there... but I had too much weighing on me, too much to deal with at that moment.

Glancing at my watch, I cleared my throat. "We'll work everything out later, yes?" I looking down at her, she nodded in reply.

Releasing her hands and softening my voice, I said, "I've got to go to the office to make some copies, you need to go and prepare for your first class." Walking to the door, I looked back, locking my eyes with Bella's once again. "Just a warning, baby, if you ever bring his damn name up again, especially while we are in disagreement over something, I won't hesitate in breaking the fucker's neck. And that, my dear, is a fucking promise... Have a good day." I cocked my head and left her standing there gaping.

I guess I surprised Bella with my dominating behavior, but she needed to stop stooping to a childish levels trying to make me jealous. If she thinks that was bad, then maybe she won't be able to handle it when I really do unleash on her. One thing my sweet Bella is yet to learn about me, I am a very domineering man, demanding control in my life, my work and in the bedroom. I may not be into the whole BDSM lifestyle... but I am very much into maintaining control and keeping things lively in the bedroom.

**Mystery POV:**

I made sure Edward knew that I knew about him and Bella... and to think, I even found out that he's married on top of everything else... Jerk! But I don't feel sorry for the little slut, Bella, because once she is removed - and she will be - let's just say, "Let The Games Begin."

**A/N: I wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you for all the alerts and reviews I've been getting on this story. I read everyone one of the reviews, but I just can't respond to you all, but just know, that I love everyone of you!**

**The mystery person will be revealed very soon, maybe the next few chapters, but we will see. The twist will shock you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Class Room Discussion

**TPD**

**Ch 16 Class Discussion**

**Beta'd by Heather(Nervie)**

**This is one of those chapters that it will be in Bella's POV. Also I will say this before you read. I know discussions like these don't happen in RL but that's why they call it fiction...fanfiction no less. I will warn ya wet panty alert! Literally!**

**Bella:**

Damn that left breathless, hot and completely soaked, but it was when he was leaving, and looked directly back at me, his eyes angry, but yet lust-filled, controlling but yet loving; I came utterly and helplessly undone.

He surprised me with. "Just a warning, baby, if you ever bring his damn name up again, while we are in disagreement; or otherwise, I won't be too hesitate in breaking the fucker's neck. And that, my dear, is a fucking promise... Have a good day." And the way he cocked his head looking at me and he disappeared into the hallway. I was stunned. My heart was beating ninety miles an hour. I didn't even hear Alice walking up to me.

"Bella... Bella?" Alice asked waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I blinked looking at Alice.

"Y-yeah?" I asked still in my trance.

"Did you see Mr. Cullen?" Alice asked, pointedly, her eyes boring into mine.

"Uh huh..." Still trying to process everything that had happened just a few moments ago.

"Wow! He's really got you under his spell doesn't he?" Alice said giggling, finally getting me out of the trance.

I shook my head and said to Alice, "I have never met a man like him before. I mean he's so..." My voice trailed off.

"Dreamy, hot, and looks good in a pair of jeans if might I add." Alice said to me in her high pitched voice.

"Yeah, but it's not just that Alice. He's ...well...um... demanding! And it was fucking hot!" I said excited.

"Really?" Alice asked then pressed me for more, "Go on, I'm listening."

I tugged her into the hallway as we walked to the lockers. Once there I got my books and my back hit the wall near by. I told her exactly what happened.

"Alice, you should have been there. I mean it was exciting, it made my heart pound. Jake has never done that to me before."

"Hmm, well, Jake never got your v card either!"

The bell rang and it was time for our first class. So Alice and I walked arm in arm to Math.

During school, Jake had text me, wanting to meet for lunch the next day. It was now Friday, and since Edward and I hadn't made plans, I told Jake sure.

Jake and I were still friends, we still talked, and he promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone about my relationship with Edward, and I trusted him.

Sitting down next to her with my sandwich-sub, I felt someones staring at me. When Alice elbowed me in the side, she used her eyes to point across from us, and I found my eyes locked with a pair of piercing green ones.

His hungry eyes looked as if they were screaming, "I want you." I couldn't have looked away, even if I wanted to, I was mesmerized. He not once looked away as his eyes continued to hold me captive. Even the way he ate was sexy, the way his tongue darted out to catch the mayonnaise on the corner of his beautiful mouth, the way he would lick those luscious lips, and even the way he would sip from his water bottle; everything about the damn man was sexy.

I was finally able to pull my eyes away and eat my own food. When I hungrily took my first bite, Alice got up from the table to throw away her trash, and I felt the warm heat of beated breath on my neck, and was rendered frozen.

"The way I was devouring my food is the same way I wish to eat that little tight pussy of yours, making sure that I get every last drop of your delicious juices." Edward's voice was seductive, low and left my body covered in goosebumps.

I swallowed hard as my breath caught in my throat, and Edward walked away with a smirk. When my eyes met his smiling eyes, he licked his lips as if he was slurping my juices. Holy hell - was he trying to kill me!?

I was almost choking on my food, when Alice whacked me across the back allowing me to swallow down the rest of my sandwich. Damn him for being so sexy, and making me feel this way; there was no way I could eat now, my stomach felt as if it had a million tiny butterflies swarming around.

He would leave me feeling this way in class too. He would give me sexy looks, I often caught him gawking at me during class discussions. Once Lauren brought up the fact that she had watched 'Pretty Woman' the night before, and informed the class that she wished she wished she could be Vivian and have a millionaire prince to take care of her.

Edward said, "Well... um Lauren that may be all nice and all but what about the fact she was a prostitute, are you telling me that you want to be one of those? Certainly your aspirations are higher than that. For example: The guy who plays Edward pays her to basically have sex with him." He then looked at me saying, "I, for one, wouldn't pay my girlfriend to have sex with me, although I know in the movie, they end up in a happily ever after."

Lauren chimes in saying, "Yeah that's true. Although that part of them eating at that restaurant and the escargot slips out of her fork is rather funny when she says,'slippery little suckers!' It almost sounds like she talking about his, well you know... but his feet are rather large. But I won't go there."

She blushes.

Edward laughs and then crookedly smiles at me, "Yes, well Lauren that part is funny and I'm sure she wasn't talking about the size of his equipment."

He then looks at me asking, "What do you think, Bella? Was she referring to his feet or was it something else? Do you think big feet have anything to do with a man's equipment size?" His stare was rather heated.

My throat and mouth suddenly felt as dry as cotton, as my tongue darted out to moisturize my lips. Edward's gaze went to my mouth, and I heard a low groan erupt from his own throat.

I cleared my throat, "Well, Mr. Cullen I have no idea how big Richard Geere's feet are, but looking at yours I would probably say he had no problem in that department."

After a few minutes more the discussion came to Titanic. There were several other girls talking about how romantic Jack was in the movie and then Lauren of course chimed in.

"You know, I like Jack and his romantic gestures, but I also like the other guy too... I mean, he was sort of caveman-like, and very passionate about his love for Rose. Especially the scene where Rose meets him for breakfast, and he asks Rose about not coming to him. Rose explains herself.. but what do you think Mr. Cullen? You know, when he knocks the table over, and basically demanding that she honor him? Do you think it's considered caveman-like?"

Edward stalks the around the room, around me, like a hunter approaching it's prey, and as he goes to reply to her question, he swallows hard as his eyes peer into mine.

"In ways it may seem caveman-like, but some women like that in a man. I mean, being a man myself, I tend to use those qualities myself. Especially when one doesn't understand what it means to honor her boyfriend/fiance; bringing up her past and past boyfriends and such." He paused, raising a brow in my direction. "So yes I also liked that part of the film, I mean, she was, after all, his fiancee. Women are sometimes easy to read, and I can tell when a woman is into that with me. Her heartbeat quickens, her breathing becomes labored, and her wild eyes will lock with mine, and I can see the fire thereof. It's most certainly clear, wouldn't you agree Ms. Swan?"

Just as I was bout to answer the bell rang ending our class. Whew that was close! I gathered all my books and tablet putting them in my bag when I heard him say, "Ms. Swan, could you stay after class I need to discuss something with you?"

I nodded. As everyone left the room, I knew his next class was his free period and mine was my free period also. Once everyone left I walked up to his desk. He was shuffling through some paper before looking up at me.

"So what did you think of our discussion today in class?"

"Very interesting. Why do you ask?"

"What about what I said to you earlier and just now? So are we clear where I stand?"

I moistened my lips and said, " I think so."

His voice smooth and velvety, "Good." he stood up from his chair, then putting his hands down on the desk, leaning more forward towards me, his voice turned dark. "I hope you got my warning this morning loud and clear. But, if not this is a reminder: I will not have my girlfriend dishonor me in any kind of way. I meant what I said, Bella, If I hear that fuckers name come out of those pretty lips of yours one more time, I will snap his fucking neck in two. Do. You. Got. Me?"

When I didn't answer him at first, Edward reached out to my wrist holding it where he could feel my pulse, he knew just how much saying those words turned me on. His lips quickly moved into a smirk as he said, "Oh yeah, I've got you exactly where I want you, Ms. Swan. I will be in a meeting later this evening, but when I'm free, you and I are going to have some fun of our own."

Before I knew it Edward lips were on mine and then off before I had a chance to respond. He backed away saying, "Have a good rest of the day. And if I were you I'd change those panties, I know they are soaked of your wetness by now."

"Thanks Mr. Cullen, you have a good day too." I said leaving the classroom. Jesus Christ I was fucking sweating. I had to go to the bathroom, change my underwear and cool my face off, before going to my free period.

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry it took a long time to update this story. I didn't feel right updating it on Friday for particular reasons. I do have some things planned for E&B and quite an interesting twist too! I didn't add a Mystery POV in this one because it soon will be revealed. But ya never know when it will show up again. My thoughts and paryers are with Sandy Hook family and friends through this trying time.**

**P.S. What did you think of the wet panty situation?**


	17. Chapter 17:Table fun?

**TPD**

**Ch 17:Table fun?**

**Beta'd by Heather(Minerva77)**

**Edward:**

After school, I gathered my things, including my checkbook, and left the classroom locking the door behind me. At first I thought why bother, with the stalker having no trouble finding themselves in this far... but then again, why not make work a little harder to achieve their goal?

Pulling my cell from my back pocket, I punched in 'B', having Bella's number pop right up. After a few rings she answered, "hello?"

"Hey, baby, how was your day?"

"Um like you don't know...let's just say that I had to change my panties, not once, but twice today," she answered.

My lips pulled into a smirk, my voice lowered, "Well...my dear that will teach ya not to disobey your boyfriend, won't it? Your hot sexy man who looks good in a pair of jeans."

She gasped as I said the last part. "Let me guess you didn't know I heard that part did you?" My voice still husky.

"H-how... d-did...you..." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh, Bella, you have a lot to learn my girl. But...I'm just the man to teach you, aren't I?" I moaned into the phone.

"Edward... I..."

"Yes...my dear? Like I said, Bella, you better be ready for me when I get to your home later. Because when I'm threw with you, that pussy of yours will be very sore from being fucked properly," my voice husky but dark. I heard her panting through the phone. Yep my job was done.

"See ya in an hour, love." I hung up, but smiling as I knew what I had done to her. Yep she was going to be very hot and wet for me. I shifted in my seat as my groin was growing tighter in my jeans, just thinking about her was enough to get me painfully hard. But I had other business to attend first.

Pulling into the diner's parking lot, I saw Tanya's car. Pulling into the parking spot, I willed my cock down-thinking about my ex-yep that did the trick.

Grabbing my checkbook, I strolled into the diner as my eyes scanned for Tanya, when I seen her sitting in a booth.

As I sat down with Tanya, her eyes met mine. She looked worried, stressed, perhaps sleepless nights.

"So did you bring it, Edward?" she asked tightly.

"Do you have what I want?" though clenched teeth.

With a smirk she placed a brown envelope on the table, but as I reached for it, she pulled it back. "No no." Her smirk grew wider. "The check, Edward."

"First show my the negatives."

"Why, Edward, you don't trust me?"

"Why should I? The negatives or we have no deal. By the way where is your boyfriend, James?"

"Something came up, he couldn't be here." Her smirk faded as she placed the envelope back on the table. "Fine here are your negatives, happy?" she asked while I removed them to have a look.

Sliding the negatives back inside, I handed her the check. "Don't spend it all in one place now. I think we're even, Tanya."

Smirking back at me she said, "yes we are. We are done, Edward. Thank you, its been fun." She got up and walked out of the diner.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I thanked God that it was finally over.

Ten minutes later, Riley called me informing me that everything was being taken care of on hiod end, and I gratefully thanked him.

I was glad to be rid of Tanya and James... now to deal with the stalker.

I left the diner, and headed to Bella's. I knew we'd be alone, her mom was out of town for a conference, and her dad was on duty.

I didn't call Bella to inform her that I was on my way, and once I I was there, I parked down the street from her house so that no one would notice my car.

Walking up to the kitchen winodw, I saw her silhouette, and I stood watching as she moved about in the kitchen.

She was dressed in a pink camisole top, revealing her curves. Her nipples were taut, visible through the thin fabric, I scanned my eyes over her body, her hips, her thighs, down her legs and her purple shorts that showed off her curve of her ass nicely... and I growled as my groin tightened again.

Just as I was about to knock on her kitchen window, she was dancing. She had turned on the radio and was moving with the beat of the music. Fuck my life the way she moved her hips, and she opened the fridge, as she moved her hips back and forth it looked like she was doing a pole dance.

My eyes were glued to her body as she moved about in the room. I went to her back door and noticed it was unlocked. Turning the knob quietly as I didn't want her to know I was there. I slipped in without her knowing and just watched her move and she continued to dance.

I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, as she went on about her business. Time just froze for a while. The radio station had switched songs and that's when I got her attention.

My voice low and husky, "Well, well, Bella, I hope you don't put on a show like that all the time?"

She gasped as her eyes met mine. Her breathing had become labored. Her jaw opened slightly as she just stared into my eyes.

"W-where...how did you get in here?" she asked. She was standing next to the counter right across from the kitchen table.

"The back door, it was unlocked, Bella."

My eyes pierced her chocolate eyes. Then with my voice still husky and dark, and walking around her like she was my prey, I said, "You know, Bella, you shouldn't be leaving your doors unlocked, you never know who just might walk in."

She whispered, "I didn't know it was unlocked, I guess I forgot to lock it."

I walked closer, standing directly behind her. My breath fanned her cheeks as my fingers made their way from her ribs, to lightly feathering her waist. I licked her neck and trailed to earlobe. I heard her breath catch as I worked my magical seduction on her. I snaked my arm around her waist, and roughly pulled her to my chest, so she could feel my erection.

"Do you know what happens when one of my students is being a naughty girl?" I asked her huskily.

"N-no, " she whispered, but continued. "What, Mr. Cullen?"

Damn, I just loved it when she called me that.

"Do you know how hot it is when you call me Mr. Cullen? Do you know how it makes me feel when you whisper it?" I asked her demanding.

"What?" she asked as she moved her body so close, I could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"This my beautiful woman." Turning her so that she was now facing me, my hands roughly cupped her breats through the thin fabric. My mouth landed on hers in a demanding kiss.

I ripped off her top, jerking her shorts down, and taking her panties with them.

When I said her pussy would be sore, I meant it.

I laid her back down on the kitchen table, holding her wrist with one hand, and managing to unbutton my jeans and sliding the zipper down.

Knowing that she was on the pill, I didn't care about using a condom... I wanted her right then and there.

I captured her lips with mine again as I scooted her butt on the edge of the table. Lining up with my hard cock, I slid my finer down to the waters, and she felt soaked to the core.

Still holding her wrist, tightly, I plunged deeply inside of her, causing us both to groan in pleasure. Moving inside of her, I grunted as she moaned out my name.

"Edward!"

I felt the table moving as I thrust into my girl, hard. Her body was writhing underneath mine as she met me thrust for thrust, and we moved in perfect sync.

"You're mine, Bella...mine!" I shouted over and over, as I thrust in and out of her, faster and faster.

Her walls began to clench around my cock, she was close and so was I.

Grabbing her legs, I held her steady as I tried to move even deeper, thrusting even harder. My insides were on fire, as I could feel my balls tightening. I started kissing her neck as I roughly bit into her flesh, and that's when I felt her juices squirt out, milking my cock. I growled as I came, utterly spilling myself inside of her.

As I was releasing inside of her, I could hear my own growls from all the pent up sexual tension from the day's events.

Holy Jesus, It felt so damn good; she felt so good.

My face was still buried in her neck as she said, "Wow! That was amazing ,Edward. Where did all of that come from?"

I raised my head as my eyes met hers, my breathing finally coming under control. I was still inside of her when I replied, "Bella, that was just the tip of the iceberg as to what I feel for you. I've never felt this was about anyone in my life. I'm very demanding in the bedroom, baby. I like to control, both in and out of the bedroom though... as I said before, if Jake or anyone else tries to mess with what's mine, I will destroy them."

I pulled myself out of her, hating the loss of contact, but we needed to get up... and now Bella needed a new top.

I told Bella to get dressed and meet back in the living room. When she did as I asked, I was sitting on the couch with my arms stretched across the back of the couch. She stood, staring into my eyes, in silence, when I broke the silence.

"I hope my warning came across loud and clear today, Bella." My voice was bold, but still soft as I looked into her big brown eyes. "By the way, tomorrow is Saturday, what will you tell your dad while you're with me?"

"Well...um... I kind of already made plans," she said looking at me.

"Hmm... I see." I stood from the couch and walked up to her. My fingers crept up to her jaw as I lifted her face so her eyes could be level with mine.

"Just so you know... if those plans are with Jake...I will not be a happy camper. So, if I were you, I would think long and hard before you continue with those plans. But... if you do, I won't be responsible for what I do to him if I see him with my woman. Is. That Understood?"

"Y-yes, Edward."

I bent down and kissed her still bruised lips softly, I massaged her lips with my tongue before I broke the kiss.

"I will see you around the evening then. Tell Alice I said hello."

With that I was gone out the back door and to my car driving home. I meant what I said. I didn't have a good feeling about him. I had my lawyer trying to watch him, it wasn't an easy task either.

**Mystery POV:**

SHIT! I heard the table banging on the floor as he banged Bella on it. I wanted to go in there and rip the fucker out of her. But I knew it was just a matter of time. It was time Edward knew who he was dealing once and for all! I laughed menacingly. Just before he left, he told Bella she better not be hanging around a certain person because if she did he would break the fuckers neck. Well... we will just see about the won't we?

**A/N: I told you that the Mystery person would show up again. So who is it? It will be revealed by chapter 20, that is my goal at least!**


	18. Chapter 18: Mystery Person Strikes!

**TPD **

**Ch 18: Mystery person strikes!**

**Beta'd by Heather(Minerva77)**

**Bella:**

It was Saturday afternoon, and on my way to see Jake at the diner,he wanted to talk to me about something. I got text from Edward.

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Remember baby, I get you this evening... be ready!_

Holy shit does the man ever know how to get to me – literally! I pulled into the parking lot, parking my old truck, that I hardly ever take anywhere, just on occasions.

I was walking inside of the diner when I saw Jessica exiting as she stared right at me. As we walked closer to one another a smirk played at her lips.

"Hey, Bella, how's it going? She asked snidely. "I guess Mr. Cullen isn't available to you on the weekends, yes?

I met up with her as I got closer to the door. "Hey, Bella... how's it going? I guess Mr. Cullen isn't available to you on weekends I see?" She asked snidely.

"Jessica, I'm not sure what your problem is but I wish you'd come out and say it already!"

She smirked back saying, "All right I will. I know you're sleeping with him. But...let me tell you something Bella when he gets tired of you... he will want a real woman to give him what he needs. So why don't you do us both a favor and just stay away from him bitch. He's mine!" She stomped off in a huff.

My blood was boiling. I knew she was jealous, but yet I was the one who had Mr. Cullen. I calmed myself down and went inside to find Jake. He was sitting in the booth with his arm draped across the back seat. I have to admit he looked pretty good sitting there. But Mr. Cullen would look even better.

I approached Jake, and he smiled. "Hey, Bells, I've missed you," he said getting up and hugging me so tightly that he knocked the breath out of me.

I struggled saying, "Jake... I can't breathe."

He let me go. "Sorry, Bella. I just missed you."

We sat and ordered our lunch and over casuall talk. His team won the championship and I congratulated him.

He said, "We need to go out and celebrate tonight."

I was smiling at first, but when he asked about tonight my smiled faded.

"What's wrong, Bells?"

"I can't tonight, Jake."

Frowning Jake asked, "Oh! You have plans with the boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Jake. It's just with Charlie working and my mom gone..." my voice trailed off when Jake interupted me.

"It's fine. He's got you on a short leash I see. I mean you can't even hang out with your friends anymore."

"Jake– it's not that. We just..."

"No. Really, I get it. Sorry I asked." His voice was harsh.

Our food came and we ate in silence. I hated that this is the way it had to be. We both looked at each other. After finishing we both said together, "I'm sorry."

After apologizing we talked a few minutes more. Then I realized it was getting late. He said he was paying for lunch as I got my purse. We hugged and I walked back out the front door. My truck was parked in the corner. I looked around at first and didn't see anyone. Just as I was unlocking my truck door to get in my mouth was being covered with some kind a cloth.

I couldn't scream or do anything. I couldn't breathe. I started feeling funny. Soon all I could see was black.

**Mystery POV:**

After Bella walked out the front door I slipped out of my hiding spot and no one saw me. I grabbed her mouth and covered it with a cloth. She struggled for a moment then her body went limp against mine. I was taking her where no one could find her. My special place. Our special place.

**A/N:Hey guys thank you for reading this story. At this time I have entered into two contests. One is for Holly Jolly Twifics r us and Marked as Mine. Jolly Holly public voting starts Monday and goes through the 13th on Sunday. Marked as mine starts its public voting on starts 9th of January and through the 15th. Please go to those site to vote for your favorite storie(s).**


	19. Chapter 19:Where is Bella?

**TPD**

**Ch 19: Where is Bella? Stalker strikes again!**

**Beta'd by Heather(Minevera77) **

**Edward:**

I called her phone like twenty times, it must be full of my voice mails because it went directly to it.

Damn it!

I threw the phone down on the couch and tugged on my hair.

_Where in the hell could she be?_

It was closing in on six o' clock and she should have been here by now.

Finally my cell phone rang, I was too excited to look at the called ID. "Bella!" I bellowed into the phone.

"Um...no its not Bella, Edward, this is Alice. What's up?" she asked.

I had called Alice earlier, looking for Bella. I was under the impression that the two of them had plans for the day.

"Oh, Alice, hey can I talk to Bella, please?"

There was a dead silence.

"Alice, I want to talk to Bella, she was supposed to be here two hours ago," I said to her panicked.

"Edward... she and I are not together, I thought she was with you."

_SHIT! _

If she's with that fucker, Jake, I will break his neck... I'll kill him.

I tried to calm myself down, but I was gripping my phone harder and harder.

"Okay, calm down, Edward," I said to myself.

"Alice, of course she was with you, I saw her last night and she said she had plans today, I assumed it was with you."

"Nope, I haven't seen her all day."

I growled into the phone, "If she is with that ex of hers I will-"

"Edward calm down. Just call her."

Without thinking, I snapped at Alice, not meaning to, but I was beyond pissed. "Goddammit, Alice, I already have!"

"Oh, and she's not answering? That's not like her,"Alice shot back.

_Damn it what if the stalker...no!_

_Oh my god! _

My breathing was becoming pants and my heart was clenching.

"Edward, Edward, are you there?"

My voice cracked. "Yeah, Alice, what if something has happened to her? What if-"

"Edward, I know you don't want to hear this but she did have lunch with Jake today. She called me last night and told me about your tryst, and said you warned her not to meet with Jake. Look... I don't think he would hurt her, I can call and find out if they did or didn't okay?" She asked in a concerned voice.

I nodded knowing she couldn't see me so I voiced, "Okay. That would be great."

We hung up and I paced the floor waiting for her to call me back. I kept looking at the clock. It was only five minutes but it seemed like forever.

Finally, my phone rang again.

"Alice, how is she, is she okay?" I asked terrified.

"Well... I'm not sure," Alice answered.

"What do you mean you're not sure. You called him right? What did he say?" My voice worried.

"He didn't answer, Edward. I just got his voice mail. I tried him five times and each time no answer. I'm sorry. Do you want me to call Charlie?"

_Fuck! I didn't want to worry her dad, but at the same time...UGH!_

"Edward?"

I grunted into the phone. "Do you know where she and him met for lunch?"

She explained they went to the diner. I told her I'd call her back and I ran to my car, roaring the engine to life and sped off towards the diner.

I was panicked as hell to say the least. If anything happened to her I would just die. I loved her so much. I saw the diner lights so I was close. I pulled into the lot and saw her truck still there. I walked inside but no Bella.

I went to the hostess station and asked them if they seen Bella around noon. The girl shook her head no but said, "I could call the person who worked that shift, maybe they did. Hang on."

She dialed the number and walked away. I stood there looking around and she came back. She was off the phone then came up to me.

"Mr. Cullen, the waitress that waited on them said she had lunch today with Jacob Black, but she left on her own, while he paid the bill. Is everything okay?" she asked me concerned.

I thanked her and walked out. I went to her truck and looked around for some clues. I saw something on the ground and picked it up. A Matchbox that said, "Forks Cabins."

My phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen, this is Charlie Swan, Bella's father. I got a call from Alice saying Bella might be missing and that you were looking for her? Is everything okay?"

**Mystery Person POV:**

I took Bella to our special place. It was very secluded and no one would find her here. I laid Bella down on the bed. She looked like an angel sleeping. I heard the door open and shut. I walked out of the room Bella was sleeping in. I was face to face with my lady companion.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked her.

"Nope, I think we're in the clear."

"Good, this will teach Edward a lesson he will never forget."

"I agree. He deserves to learn a lesson, after all he is a teacher. Serves him right for getting involved with a student. I got us some food, you hungry?"

"Starved, you do have food for Bella too right?" I asked a little concerned for her as well.

"Of course. Let's eat shall we? Until sleeping beauty wakes up."

**A/N: Yeah I know Im such a tease aren't I? So its two people, huh? Could it be James and Tanya? Or two other people who want revenge on them. Next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Mystery Person(s) Revealed!

**TPD **

**Ch 20: Mystery Person(s) Revealed!**

**Betad by Heather(Minerva77)**

**Bella:**

Black... everything around me became distance and black. I had no idea what was happening, I knew someone had their hands on me, but everything around me was black.

Once I was taken by vehicle and placed in some room, I tried to open my eyes. My vision was blurred, and I was so scared and confused.

Blinking my eyes to try and focus in, I saw two people on the other side of the room, but I couldn't make out who they were.

"When are we going to let Edward know that we have her?" I heard a female voice ask.

"I'm not sure... I want him to sweat it out some... since he started dating her she had no time for me. Personally, I was getting tired of it." The male voice answered.

"No way! I couldn't believe it ... it couldn't be." I thought to myself, still groggy and confused.

"Well... maybe another day? I just want to be with him... I have waited long enough. But we'll let him sweat one more day." The female voice sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I want Bella for myself too." I kinda knew the male voice all to well.

_Jake? _I questioned myself.

I started looking around the room, taking in my surroundings, when I noticed my feet were bound together, and my hands were tied behind my back.

_What the hell?_

What is he going to do to me? And who is that girl?

"Edward deserves to suffer some after what he put me through. Telling me he couldn't date me anymore because of that slut!" The female voice was laced in bitterness and anger.

Oh. My. God! I recognized the female voice as Jessica.

"Hey! Watch it! That's the girl I love you're talking about," Jake said threatening to her.

The only in the room was the moonlight spilling through a foggy window.

I could see my purse lying on a chair next to the bed, so I leaned forward, trying to reach it, since I had my bound hands, somewhat loosened.

Glancing at the table beside the bed, I noticed it was no fifteen minutes after eight, and Edward was probably going crazy with panic, looking for me.

I was supposed to have met him hours ago. I thought with a sigh.

Suddenly the door flew open, allowing more light to fill the room and that's when Jake's eyes met mine.

"Well, it looks like sleeping beauty has finally woke up." His eyes peered into mine. "Hey there, Bells, sleep okay?" He asked as if nothing in the world was wrong.

My voice was weak, and my throat was so dry. "Jake? What's going on? Why are you doing this? Why do you have me tied up?" I asked one question after the other when I finally found my voice.

As calm as ever, he came over to me and said, "I missed you, Bells. I have you here, because we belong together... you and me." He was dead serious and scaring the hell out of me. "I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to see the truth."

"Dammit, Jake!" I seethed through clenched teeth. "You're crazy, you can't do..." I trailed off. I was feeling so hurt, and so angry. "You was supposed to have been my friend... but you attacked me, putting that cloth over my mouth... and now this!"

Leaning up and backing away from me."Yep, it sure was. I sneaked up on you after paying the bill. I went out the back door where no one could see me. And brought you here to _our place._ Do you remember it, Bella? We came here on our Junior prom, we were going to make love for the first time here." His voice was cold but yet soft too, he continued, "But now we can ,Bella, we can have everything. I still want you."

It was so surreal. I couldn't believe that Jake had kidnapped me, and now wanted to _'make love'_ to me.

"Jake, you can't be serious." I shot back. "I don't have those kind of feelings for you anymore... I love Edward."

Jessica being the bitch that she is, looked at me and said, "Edward is going to be with me, Bella. The way it should be. Soon you will be nothing but a mistake to him... a distant memory. Someone he regrets."

"How!?" I was exasperated. "When Edward finds out that you were involved in my kidnapping, he's going to wanna kill you. You're crazy, he'll never want you, Jessica."

"That's the beauty in it, Bella. You see, he won't find out. I will go to Edward, offer my kindness and comfort him, while he's mourning you... I'll be there for him, and after he's over you, he will see who truly cares, and he will be mine. Simple." She then turned to Jake. "Well, I better get going now, Edward needs me."

"Okay," Jake replied in a calm voice as if everything they are saying is alright... or even sane for that matter. "Bella and I need some privacy too... a little time to ourselves. Have a good night, Jess. Good luck." He grins as if they are best friends and then she leaves.

I was desperate and scared, so I decided to beg. "Jake, please... let me go. You know this is wrong. I love Edward, I want to be with him."

Jake's entire body stiffened and anger flashed in his eyes. "Stop saying that!" His jaw was clinched tightly and he looked at me so coldly. "You love me, and you always will!" His voice softened. "You'll see."

He then left the room, leaving me all alone. Through anger and tears, I shouted to the top of my lungs, hoping that someone would hear me.

Jake peeked back in the room and smiled. "No one will hear you, my sweet, Bella, we're all alone." He laughed, shaking his head as he pulled the door closed.

UGH! I hated him! I have never hated someone so much in my life. This Jake wasn't my best friend. He was unrecognizable.

**A/N: So it was Jake and Jessica all along! Who would have thought,huh? Did I fool ya? Some of you thought it was either Jake or Jessica, or Tanya and James. But yet it was both these two. I will do an Outtake on these two once the story is finished. It will be just them two hatching their plan. Also Iv'e entered two contest the link is on here and my profile page.**

**I have entered into these two contests. Mine to Mark. Public voting begins January 9 through to the 15th.**

Go here to vote:

Also for Twific contest R Us Voting starts January 7 through the 13th. Go here to vote:

www. /u/4325775/TwiFicContests-R-Us

**REMOVE THE SPACES!**


	21. Chapter 21:It all comes out

**TPD**

**Ch 21: It all comes out...**

_Last on chapter 19 of Edward's phone conversation with Charlie:_

_My phone rang again. "Hello?"_

"_Mr. Cullen, this is Charlie Swan, Bella's father. I got a call from Alice saying Bella might be missing and that you were looking for her? Is everything okay?"_

**Now on with the chapter! **

**A/N: Beware very sensitive subject manner! You have been warned!**

**Beta'd by Heather Minerva77**

**Edward:**

I hated this! Charlie has asked me to come by his office so we could talk.

SHIT!

I didn't want to tell him about me seeing his daughter, but what choice do I have? She's missing, and I'll do anything to help find her.

I pulled into the police station, quickly parked and walked into the main office when I saw Charlie sitting in the back.

"Mr. Cullen, back here!"

I walked up to him shaking his hand, and telling him, "Please call me Edward, my dad is ."

He nodded. "So Alice called me, she was frantic, saying that Bella was missing and you were looking for her?" His eyes narrowed on me. "Since when do school teachers keep such close tabs on their students? His mustache twitched.

I took a deep breath and said, "Chief Swan, I...um...well you see...your daughter and I have been seeing one other," I gulped when his face pulled into a straight line but I continued, "We started dating on her eighteenth birthday. And well...sir...we have had some complications with the relationship."

Releasing a long breath, he said, "I see. So this has been going on for quite some time then. Mr. Cullen... err... Edward, how old are you? And since when do teachers date their students?"

I nervously began to explain things to him, as I sat in the hard wooden chair under his heated gaze. I told him my age, about my ex-wife, and about the crazy stalker who was leaving creepy messages to and fro.

Charlie would sit a while, then stand and pace the floor as he took in everything I was saying.

"So let me get this straight, you're not only my daughter's teacher and dating her, but you're married as well?" His voice laced with anger. "And you have some crazed stalker following you, and leaving messages about dating my daughter?" he asked and I weakly nodded. "My question is why did you and Bella not bother telling me sooner?"

Swallowing thickly, I quietly said, "I wish we would have told you. Look, my lawyer was handling things. Bella and I made sure that we were very careful, sir."

"Are you having sex with her?" His gaze was so intense, I thought his eyes were going to burn straight through me.

How do you tell a father that you are having sex with his daughter? Was there any less way of making it so damn difficult?

Fuck! Everything was spinning outta control... but all I cared about was finding Bella. I needed to find her, make sure she was safe.

"Answer me, Mr. Cullen, are you have sex with my daughter?" he shouted, and I could only nod in answering him.

If I thought his eyes were angry before, that was nothing compared to the fiery in them now.

"Yes," I whispered. "But look, Chief Swan, I know you're angry with me, that's understandable... but right now Bella is missing, and finding her is all that matters to me. She was supposed to have met me hours ago, at my house. But she never showed up."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she's with Jake?" His voice was spiteful, and cut like a knife. "I mean, he has been her boyfriend before for quite some time... before you showed up." He snorted. "Maybe she realized how foolish this whole thing is with you, and decided to go back to Jake... and besides, I heard you were with the secretary, Jessica. Is this all fun and games to you, Mr. Cullen?" His face was as red as a beet, and he was as mad as hell.

With a sigh, I tried to explain everything to him. "I put a stop to that right away. Besides, it was only one date, and it wasn't really a date. Jessica and I were just friends. Look, Chief Swan, I love your daughter very much, she is my life. And I want to find her, because I know Bella, and it's not like her to answer her cell..." I trailed off, and lowered my voice. "... or my calls. Alice informed me that Bella had lunch with Jake, but that was around noon today, and she hasn't been seen nor heard from since!" I was started to get angry myself.

I knew Charlie was upset with mine and Bella's relationship, but she was missing, dammit! He should have been more upset at the fact that his daughter was missing, instead of sitting here and arguing with me?

"Mr. Cullen, Jake is harmless. He and Bella have been dating since I can remember. They are childhood sweethearts. He would never hurt her!" he shouted back.

He and I stood glaring at each other when his phone rang breaking the tension.

"Hello?" he answered, listening carefully to the caller. "Okay, thanks for telling me." He looked right at me and said, "That was Billy, Jake's father. He is concerned about Jake because he hasn't heard from him since noon and he isn't answering his cell either. He wanted to see if I knew anything. You go home and I will look into what's going on. Bella's truck sometimes breaks down and she could be on the side of the road somewhere."

Looking him straight in the eyes, I said, "you're daughter's truck is at the diner, chief."

He never replied back, he only stared at me, so I continued. "I found this match box. It says, _'Fork's Cabins'._ Maybe whoever dropped this, has Bella. I mean, that was where she was last seen." I flipped the match box on his desk.

"But I'll go back home, and see if she has made it back." I went to walk away, but stopped and turned back to face him.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to find out about me and Bella this way... but know this, I love her, Chief Swan, more than anything in this world. And I won't stop until I find her and bring her back home, safe and sound."

Charlie nodded with a frown, and he and I left the police station, separately.

He was going out to find Jake, and try to get to the bottom of things while I went back home.

Once I was there, I saw that there was no sign of Bella. So I phoned Charlie and he told me to stay put.

Thirty minutes or so later, I heard a knock at the door. Tripping over my own feet, I flew to the door hoping that it was Bella.

It was Jessica

"Jessica," I said with a sigh. "What do you want?" I stood, helplessly holding open the door.

"Edward, I just wanted to drop by and see how you were... is everything okay?" she asked in a low voice.

Against my better judgment, but weak with despair, I let her come inside.

She sat down on the couch.

"No," I finally answered her question. "Everything's a mess. I know that you know about me and Bella. I'm just surprised to see you here, especially since I know that you don't like her very much... or the fact that we are dating." I narrowed my eyes on her. "Look, I know you think that I used you in the beginning, and I'm sorry about that, you're a nice girl, Jessica. But Bella is missing, and I have no idea where she is. Her dad is looking for her now."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Is there anything I can do for you? Does Charlie know about you and Bella?" She did sound concerned, but something odd was going on.

"Yeah, I told him," I said. "I'm just a wreck, Jess. I keep thinking, what if she is scared? or hurt? or alone? I feel so helpless. Everything feels so hopeless." My emotions got the best of me, and I could not hold back my cries. "I can't lose her... I can't!" I sobbed as Jessica pulled my head into her lap, trying to sooth me.

"Shh, it's okay, Edward. I'm here for you. Would you like for me to fix you something to eat?" she asked, and my stomach grumbled, answering for me.

"Thank you, Jessica."

"Anything for a friend. You just relax, leave everything to me okay?" she said softly as she disappeared into the kitchen. I heard her rustling up something together.

_Oh please let Bella be okay. Please be okay Bella. We will find you, please don't worry, my love._

It didn't take Jessica long to whip something up. She made a lasagna and a salad. It was very good, she was a good cook.

After eating, we sat on the sofa, and I decided to play along, you know? be her friend, just in case she did anything or the whereabouts of Bella.

Her eyes peered into mine, as she scooted closer. "You know, Edward, I do still care for you. I just want you to know that."

Just as I thought, Jessica wasn't trying to be my friend, she was after something else.

"Thanks, I care about you too. You're a great friend, Jess," I said. "Coming here, fixing dinner and all."

She leaned in closer and asked, "is that all I am to you, Edward? Just a friend?"

"Jessica...you know that I'm dating Bella and with her missing I can't even think right now. Please don't take any offense but yeah a friend is all it can be," I said softly to her.

Although I was starting to feel a little weird, woozy even. I couldn't hardly move, my body was just molded to the couch.

I wanted to try and see if Jessica maybe knew something... anything. I sure as hell didn't want get with her.

"Jessica, you know that I'm dating Bella," I stated firmly. "And with her missing, I can't even think straight, little long discuss something that you think you and I had. Please, don't take offense, but yes, I only see you as a friend." I tried to be nice about it.

I started feeling weird, woozy even. I was starting to feel like I had been drinking, but I only had water that day.

Then it felt as if I could hardly move, my body felt heavy, molded to the couch.

What the hell was happening to me?

Jessica made her move. Looking into my eyes, smiling, she straddled me, placing her hands on my face as she whispered, "Oh Edward, you have to know that I'm in love with you. I have been, from the very beginning. Please just let me make you feel better... please, Edward?"

She started leaving feather-light kisses across my jaw, eventually working her way to my lips. I moved my lips with hers, as we were getting lost in a kiss. But I pulled back as my thinking cleared.

"STOP!" I shouted. "Jessica, I can't... I..."

"Shh, baby." She cooed. "Let me make you feel better..." Her voice trailed off as she brought her lips back to mine again.

I didn't kiss her back, but I couldn't move either. I felt paralyzed, frozen, as my right mind came and went. Before I knew it, she and I were kissing, and I can't explain it, but I thought it was Bella, until Jessica stood and removed her clothing.

"Jessica... please," I barely whispered.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

_Bella..._

My body was numb, I couldn't move at all at this point, I was completely paralyzed.

Unzipping my pants, she freed my cock, and I all I could do was stare at her with pleading eyes.

She palmed it, straddling me again, and lining herself up with my shaft.

The girl was dripping wet as she slid down on me. She gasped as I filled her completely, and I grunted, because although I didn't want it, or her, I was powerless to stop her, and I was a man.

Jessica started grinding herself against me slowly at first, then she picked up the pace as she rode me hard.

"Bella..." I tried to voice her name out-loud, but it sounded more like a mumble, a desperate groan.

Why was Jessica doing this? Why couldn't I move?

Jessica continued to rape me before screaming out.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Edward!"

She then lowered herself on top of me after she came down from her orgasm.

I wanted to fling her off of me. I had never hit a woman in my life, but I wanted to hit Jessica so badly... but the next thing I saw was...black...

**A/N: I know what you are are thinking. And yes Jessica did do something to Edward. I know rape against men or women isn't good at all. And I'm sure this will be very sensitive subject to the readers, however; I do have a plan for this story. I'm sorry if this offends ANYONE! That wasn't my intention.**


	22. Chapter 22: Sedative?

**TPD**

**Ch 22: Sedative?**

**Beta'd by Heather Minerva77 (Thank you Heather for help me!)**

**Bella:**

I was still tied to the bed when I heard Jake rumbling around in another room. When he came back into my room - my prison - he had a tray of food; eggs, toast and fruit.

In all honesty, I was scared to eat anything he offered out of fear of being drugged. But on the other hand, I was starving. My body ached with hunger.

"Bells, you need to eat so I made you some breakfast." His voice sounded a little rough.

"Yeah thanks." My voice was anything but appreciative. "What time is it?" I asked, looking out the window. I could see the morning sun peeking over the trees.

"Eight A.M., why? You have no where to be but here," He said tightly.

"Jake," I pleaded. "Listen to me, I do love you... but only as a friend. You can't keep me tied up forever, it's unfair to the both of us, and you deserve someone that will love you unconditionally. Not someone tied to a bedpost that can never give you her heart."

Jake's empty eyes bore into mine. He looked so tired, the dark circles under his eyes told me that he hasn't been sleeping much at all lately.

"Bella...you and I belong together, the faster you see that the better off you will be."

With a long sigh, he then forked up a bite of scrambled eggs, and placed them to my lips. But I refused to open my mouth as I growled, "let me at least feed my-damn-self, Jake! If you'll only untie my hands, I can do it, and I promise I won't try to get away... Jake, please, just for a little while." I soften my voice to beg.

He gazed into my eyes for a long moment, as if he was debating my request before he finally began to untie my hands.

After he loosened them, I gratefully brought my wrists together. The ropes had made them so sore and raw. But before I could rub them or attend to them myself, Jake brought my wrist to his lips and placed kisses on the hurting flesh.

But as gentle as he was at first, he then abruptly let them fall and ordered me to eat, which I did. Then he left me alone.

Once I was finished with breakfast, I sat waiting for him to return when he returned hiding something behind his back.

"Jake, what are you hiding in your hand?" I asked him.

Jake refused to answer me, and I knew something was wrong; terribly wrong.

I closed watched him as he made his way to my side, and my heart started racing when he started rubbing an alcohol pad on my arm.

"Jake...No! What the hell are you doing?" I asked in a panicked voice.

I realized that he was going to drug me using a needle, so I slapped his arms, making the needle fall to the ground. Without a second thought, I quickly tried to untie my feet as tears ran down my cheeks, and I continued begging to him.

"Oh no you don't!" Jake's voice was cold as he grabbed my already raw wrist causing me to scream out in pain.

I fought him with everything in me... but it was no use. He was too strong, and I was running out of breath

This wasn't the Jake that I knew and loved. This wasn't the Jake I grew up with. This Jake was a stranger; a heartless monster.

Roughly he grabbed my wrist again and tried them back to the bedposts as he came closer with the needle.

"Jake, please don't drug me, please." My voice was weak and pleading.

I laid helpless as tears spilled down my face. I tightly shut my eyes when I felt the sting of the needle.

"Oh God, Edward," I whispered. "Please come find me, baby, please."

Everything around me was getting blurry as I begged for Edward.

"Please, Edward... please help me, baby," I made one final plea before the darkness consumed me.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short... but I promise I will make up for it the next chapter! For those who are or have read Cheated or Mob Boss With a heart of gold I have Three groups going on FB. Two are for Cheated the other is for Mob Boss story. Please go see my profile page for details! **


	23. Chapter 23: Stabbing and gunshot

**TPD**

**Ch 23: Stabbing and Gun shot**

**Betad by Heather(Minerva77)**

**Jessica:**

When Jake arrived at Edward's house, he helped me get Edward inside the car and then I followed him back to the cabins. Once we were there, Jake helped me get Edward inside our room, where he also helped me tie Edward's limp body to a chair. Then Jake left Edward and I alone as he returned to his own room with Bella.

I sat in complete silence for a few hours, waiting on Edward to wake up. When he finally started stirring, I sprang to my feet in time to see him open his eyes wife. He looked around the room, clearly confused before his eyes landed on me.

"Where am I?" He cleared his throat and asked in a rough voice. "What did you do to me?"

"Well, Edward, to answer your questions," I hissed at his unwelcome tone, but quickly soften my own voice. "We're at a very special place, and I did nothing that you didn't really want." I lightly giggled. "You know you want me too."

"What the hell?" His tone was still unwelcoming and pissing me off.

"You think that I want you?" His eyes were full of disgust. "You raped me, you stupid bitch!"

His words were hard to swallow and left me with tears pooling in my eyes, but he continued anyway, "The only way I'd ever have sex with you, is by you drugging me! You put it in dinner, didn't you? That's exactly what you done, Jessica. You're one sick lady, ya know that?"

Although his words hurt me to my very core, I laughed, because to be perfectly honest, he was sexy as hell when he was angry... but I really wished he would stop staring at me as if I were crazy.

"I won't agree to anything, Edward, because you and I both know that you wanted me... before that damn slut started hopelessly and shamelessly throwing herself at you."

"You leave Bella the hell outta this!" He growled. "Wait... you were in on her disappearance, weren't you? Who has her, Jessica? Dammit, tell me! Where the fuck is Bella?"

Edward was definitely no fool, he was figuring the great mystery out... piece by piece.

"Answer me, Jessica! Who helped you... was it..." He trailed off, and I, for one, was grateful that he shut up and stopped asking about her.

**Edward:**

Oh my God! This bitch is crazy.

First she drugs me, then rapes my ass, and then has the nerve to claim that I wanted it. And if that ain't crazy enough, she then proceeded in trying to convince me that Bella broke she and I up.

Bullshit!

It was when I asked her who helped her, I started thinking about everything, the stalking, the messages, everything, and I clearly remembered a day when Tanya showed up at school and informed me that Jake was in the parking lot. Ever since she told them about me and Bella, that was when I started receiving those damn messages.

Shit!

Jake and Jessica were the ones doing this all along... it all makes perfect sense now, Jake wanted Bella for himself, and Jessica's crazy ass wants me.

"You bitch! You and Jake are responsible for this. Where the hell is Bella?" I demanded.

"She is safe with Jake. You see, you belong with me and she belongs with him. We will be happy together, you'll see."

"Fuck you!" I shouted to her angrily as I struggled to get loose but the rope was too tight around my waist.

She laughed again. "No, Edward we didn't fuck, we made love."

"The hell we did. You drugged me and forced yourself on me you crazy bitch!" I shouted.

"You know something I have had enough of your talking." She came closer to me and put a handkerchief around my head and gagged me so I couldn't talk.

"There that's better," she said as she moved away from me.

Like hell it was. I struggled again to get out but nothing seemed to be working.

"I will be back soon. You be a good boy you hear." She grabbed my face with her hand then left the room.

The more I twisted my head, the looser the gag became until finally I freed myself from it altogether. Glancing around the room, I noticed a dresser with one of the drawers half opened.

Scooting my chair across the room was no easy task, but I managed. Once I was near the dresser, I pulled the drawer completely out onto the floor where a razor fell.

Taking a quick peek out the huge window, I saw that Jessica wasn't there, so I leaned forward in an attempt to snatch the razor blade. After several failed attempts, I was finally able to grab it.

Once it was in my hand, I worked the blade back and forth across the rope.

After what felt like forever, the damned rope was still too tight to free myself, but the set backs only made me try even harder, until finally I loosened it enough to break free.

Did that stupid bitch really think she had me?

I searched for my cellphone, but was unable to find it, realizing that crazy bitch had it, of course.

Stepping outside of the room, I looked around to make sure the coast was clear when I saw what appeared to be an office, so I ran to the office.

Once I was inside the office, I dialed Charlie, but no answer. So I then dialed 911 and reported everything to the operator. Upon giving her my location, I told her to ask specifically for Chief Swan, he was already on this case.

Looking around not seeing her I opened the door. It creeked a little but I poked my head and and didn't see anyone. Once I ran to the office, I went inside. I saw a phone and dialed Charlies office. No answer. So I dialied 911. The opertaor came on and I told her I had been kidnapped.

I ended the 911 call and then frantically rang the bell on the counter for service. I knew if Jake had Bella here too, he would've had to sign in.

A man came up and he had dirty blonde hair. I saw his tag and it said Tyler.

"May I help you sir?" he asked.

"Did a young man come here with a young woman? " I pulled out Bella's picture and showed him.

"Well... I saw a young man but he signed in with a girl name Jessica."

"Was his name Jacob or Jake?" I asked.

He looked at his books and said, "Jake Black. Yeah he's in room 214."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I was out the door, and running back toward the cabins.

210 - Jessica wasn't too damn smart in bringing me to the same place.

211 - They are going to pay for this shit! God, please let Bella be okay.

212, 213 - Where the hell is 214? I'm coming Bella... hang in there, baby. I will find you.

I walked a little further when finally I spotted the little wooden sign "214".

**Bella: **

I opened my eyes and the pain in my wrists wasted no time in reminding me where I was... still tied to the bedpost. Only now I noticed I was only wearing my underwear. Jake had stripped my clothes off while I was knocked out from the shot he had given me earlier.

Looking over beside of me, Jake was asleep next to me. I took a moment to stare at my once best friend, he looked so different, this wasn't the Jake I once knew, and that made me so sad.

Opening his eyes and acting as if what he was doing here was as normal as breathing, he smiled and said, "hey Bells."

"Please...Jake let me go. Please. I'm begging you."

I was hoping the Jake I once knew and loved would return, but no such luck, because my pleas only angered him. It was like something inside of him had snapped.

With so much bitterness in both his eyes and voice, he said, "we belong together... just you and me. And Bella, I will never let you go back to him. Never!"

Jake stood to his feet, and sluggishly started removing his clothes. First his shirt, then his jeans. Then he looked at me with a smirk, that quickly softened as he started moving my hair away from me face.

"Bella, you and I will be so happy together. You'll see, baby... we're meant to be." He then tried to kiss me but I quickly turned my head.

There was no way in hell I was going to kiss him.

"What?" he smirked again. "You're not in the mood?"

He grabbed my head and forced me to hold still as he kissed me again, this time, he forced his tongue into my mouth, and I done what my instincts told me - I bit down... HARD.

"You bitch!" He jumped up and slapped me across the face.

The impact from the slap had me in tears, and I was once again begging him to stop, but he kept forcing himself on me, roughly touching me anywhere he could.

Ripping my bra off, he grabbed my breast so hard it caused me to scream out in pain. It felt so disgusting having him to touch me.

"Please, Jake... Please, please, don't do this." He roughly kissed me again, trying to swallow my pleas, so I screamed. Which was a huge mistake, because he slapped me yet again. This time drawing blood from my mouth.

"Shut up! Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Jake's eyes were so dark, laced with so much hatred. "You will enjoy this, Bella." I then felt him between my legs and soon heard my panties ripping as he tore them from my body, and roughly shoved his fingers inside of me.

"Oh God!" I shouted. "This is really happening... please stop." He smiled as he continued to harshly pump his fingers in and out of me.

"Please NO! STOP!" I yelled for mercy, I yelled from the pain he was physically causing me, I yelled in hopes that someone would hear me

"Please NO! STOP!"

I was fighting him with everything in me, with what little I could do, when I heard a noise come from the other room. But Jake was too busy enjoying his torture to notice.

God, please, let someone be there... someone possibly looking for me... please. He will rape me, if someone doesn't soon find me.

**Edward:**

Once I reached cabin number 214, the door was unlocked, so I slowly opened the door and walked inside as quietly as possible. Glancing around, I didn't see anyone... but then I heard voices coming from another room. Carefully closing the door behind me, I tiptoed toward the voices and that's when I heard Bella's pleas.

I felt like someone had knocked all the breath from my body, when I heard my sweet girl's voice, "Please NO! STOP!" Her voice was so weak, so raspy, but she was trying with everything in her to call out. Her desperate cries crippled my heart.

I ran toward the voices and swung open the door to find Jake naked, and top of Bella while she was tied to the bed.

I couldn't see her clearly at first, but I knew it was her. So I ran over to Jake and pushed him off her, landing him in the floor, on the other side of the bed.

There are no words to describe the pain in my chest when I saw that he had hurt my precious girl. Her jaw was swelled with a huge bruise across her cheek, and her lips were bleeding. Her panties and bra had been torn off, and there was blood on her inner thighs. But the empty look of helplessness in her eyes shattered my heart.

That son-of-a-bitch hurt her. He touched what was mine... and all I could see was RED!

So when Jake soon came after me, I all but welcomed him with a fist to his jaw, and we started fighting.

He tried to tackle me to the ground while swinging punches at my face, but I kicked him between the legs... and he was pretty much done for as he bend double in pain. I took full advantage of his position by grabbing him by the hair, pulling up to face me as I swung punch after punch, connecting each one to his face.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You fucking hurt her." I landed a punch that busted his nose. "You better never get around her again... stay the hell away from my girl!" I continued in landing punch after punch.

Finally Jake's limp body fell heavily to the floor, and I heard sirens approaching.

As I was walking over to Bella, Jessica came running into the room with a terrified look of horror on her face when she saw I was free and took in Jake's body lying in the floor.

Jessica's wide eyes slowly traveled back to mine as rage took over her entire face and she leaped toward Bella with a knife... but I grabbed her by the waist from behind, slinging her clear across the room. She hit the wall with a loud thump, but like the crazy bitch she is, she came at us again.

"Stay away from her, you crazy bitch!" I growled, glancing down when I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, and that's when I saw blood.

Jessica was no longer going after Bella, she was coming after me, repeatedly swinging the knife as I tried to dodge each blow... then suddenly she stopped, seeing that I was injured, she went for Bella again. Then I heard a gunshot and Jessica's entire body went still, and her mouth hung open as pain flooded her eyes.

"I only wanted you to love me," Jessica's voice was just above a whisper before her body fell to floor along with Jake's.

Turning to the door, I saw Charlie standing in shooting position with his gun still in Charlie's gaze as he looked at me in shock. Soon the paramedics came in and everything was going in fast motion. It was as a blur as they worked on everyone inclding me.

**A/N: Wow! Jake and jessica are crazy aren't they? I will try to have the next chapter soon!**


	24. Chapter 24: Shock Treatments?

**TPD**

**Ch 24: Shock treatments?**

**Betad by me. All mistakes are mine.**

**Charlie:**

As soon as I entered the room I heard shouting, screams and groaning. I went toward the screams and saw Jessica with a knife going after someone on the bed. It looked like Bella. My instincts kicked in and before I knew Jessica went down whispering to Edward, "I only wanted you to love me."

Still in my stance mine and Edward's eyes met mine. I came in closer and saw Jake on the floor, he was beat up pretty bad but I heard his groaning, then I looked over to the bed and saw my daughter naked lying on the bed. I quickly grabbed a blanket to cover her then went to Edward.

He was crouched down on the ground bleeding profusely. The paramedics came in and started assessing what was happening. They were working on Bella getting her free from the bedpost. She was bruised on her legs, arms and face. My little girl was hurt.

Edward was right about Jake, all of it. I had went to the Blacks' home and in Jake's room there was a shrine of pictures of Edward and Bella all over his wall in his closet. It included messages that he sent Edward too.

The paramedics worked on Jake as he was still unconscious. His face was bloody from being hit by Edward over and over again. When the paramedic tried to help Edward he kept telling them, "Help Bella, she needs it more than I do."

However; I told Edward, "You need some stitches boy, that cut was pretty deep." Then I got down on my knee and looking into Edward's eyes I said to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't believe you. I never thought Jake could ever hurt Bella."

Edward nodded to me showing he understood.

All of the sudden both Edward and I heard. "We're losing her! Her blood pressure is dropping we need to get her to the emergency room stat!" One of the medics said.

Both Edward and I rushed to Bella. They were putting her into the ambulance when they said only one of you can ride with us. I told Edward, "Go ahead, I will follow behind in my cruiser. Go!" I shouted as he climbed in and they shut the doors, turning on the sirens leaving the Cabins.

**Edward:**

When the medics shouted, "We're losing her!" I went to her. No! She can't die on me. Charlie and I both went to her as they started loading her into the ambulance. When Charlie told me to go with her and he said he'd follow, I climbed in.

Holding her hand I whispered, "Bella...please, baby, you have to hang in there. Be strong, baby, be strong."

I heard the machine inside the ambulance beeping as it was detecting her heart rate. Then all of the sudden it flat lined. I panicked.

"NOOOOOO!"

They all but shoved me out of the way, getting their paddles to shock her chest as she laid there. Her face was pale as I looked at her.

After placing the paddles he said, "Clear!"

Her body jumped, I looked at the heart machine and nothing. God no! You can't take her away from me please. Not now!

He did the procedure again and again. "Clear!"

Again nothing.

I began to panic and fell to the ground, tugging my hair and screaming out, "No, Bella, come back to me, please. I need you!" I was beside her holding her hand. I whispered in her ear, "Bella, I love you so much. Please, you have to come back to me please!" I begged.

Suddenly the doors were flown open and they wheeled her into emergency, and a medic shouting, " There's no pulse, its been gone for five minutes."

They were in the emergency room and all the doctors were working to bring her back. They said she out was for five minutes but it seemed longer.

I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders, turning to face Charlie he asked, "How is she?"

I had a lump in my throat. I couldn't speak. I tried but I couldn't say the words. Then an ER doctor came to Charlie and said, "Charlie..."

Charlie looked toward the Doctor. His eyes were wide as both of looked in the doctors direction.

"How is she?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie... we are working very hard on your daughter. She has experienced severe trauma. We lost her for about fifteen minutes but we were able to get a pulse back. It's weak, Charlie. She's in a drug induced coma due to her injuries. There has been swelling in her brain. At this point its wait and see."

I asked him, "When will she come out of her coma?"

He turned to me saying, "It might be a while son. We have her drug induced in a coma because of all the trauma her body has experienced. We're afraid if we didn't do it this way, she might go into seizures. It's a waiting game, son."

I looked towards the room Bella was in. I looked through the glass and saw her just laying there with all these tubes and machines hooked to her.

Charlie asked, "Did Jessica make it? I know I shot her to stop her from harming Bella?"

The doctor looked at Charlie, "I don't know yet. I still need to go find out. If you excuse me I will check on her and Jake prognosis."

"You can go in and see your daughter sir, she can still hear you, but she won't respond just yet." Charlie nodded as he began to walk towards me. I looked back in Bella's room and I couldn't believe my Bella was just lying there.

I heard a lady screaming as she entered the emergency room. "Charlie, where's Bella, where's my baby?"

Charlie and I turned to face Renee. As he explained to her everything that had happened up until the point of our relationship, Renee walked closer to me and slapping my face.

"You did this!" she screamed starring into my eyes. I was numb.

Then Charlie grabbed her and said, "Renee, look I know your upset, but if it weren't for Edward, she might have been..." His voice trailed off while Renee looked at him tears streaking her face.

"W-what, Charlie?"

"Bella, might have died right away if Edward hadn't saved her. Jake and Jessica kidnapped both of them, however;Edward got away and he was the one who found Bella. He was protecting her." He tried reasoning with Renee.

"Where is she, where is my baby?"

Charlie pointed to her room and she ran in there as she held her daughters hand. I stood there in silence as I watched through the glass.

I know Charlie said to Renee that I saved Bella...but the truth is, if it weren't for me, she wouldn't be in here in the first place. I was the cause of her being here. But...I knew that I couldn't be with out her either.

Just then a doctor came back to talk to Charlie...they were whispering. They were talking about Jake and Jessica and it didn't sound good. After the doctor left Charlie, he gave me a look. The look wasn't good. It was a blank stare.

Could Jessica and Jake be dead?

**A/N: What do you all think. Are they dead? Sorry about waiting so long to get this chapter out. I expect maybe 6 more chpaters then the story will be complete!**


	25. Chapter 25:Dreams?

**TPD**

**Ch 25: Dreams?**

**Betad by me, mistakes are mine.**

**Edward:**

Two weeks had gone by. Jessica and Jacob were in critical condition, but I was told a few days ago that they were stable. Though they would go to jail as soon as they were more healthier. I sat next to Bella's bed, as she continue to lay in her hospital bed.

I had talked with her mom and explained our relationship to her. I told her I was sorry that we kept the relationship a secret. She also told me that I would need to transfer to another school and teach if I still wanted too that is since her daughter and I were still seeing each other.

The news of Bella and i traveled quickly through town as it was small. But I didn't care. I love Bella and I wasn't going anywhere, unless Bella ordered me away. I heard some of the nurses whisper about my dating a student, but it didn't bother me.

I had started to grow a beard, however; Alice was gracious enough to go to my home and get some things for me. I shaved and changed clothes and did the usual hygiene stuff. While I was grooming myself Alice sat next to her friends bed talking to her. I knew she missed her friend. While brushing my teeth Alice got my attention by saying something.

"Bella," Alice said in a whisper then louder. I dropped what I was doing and was beside her in an instant. I saw her eyes fluttering.

"Bella, baby, can you hear me?" I whispered to her holding her hand to my chest.

Her eyes, were opening up to me, she blinked several times, but I knew it was because of the bright light in her room.

"Bella, honey, you're awake!" my voice rose as I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. It felt so good to see those chocolate eye of hers. I pulled back and saw confusion in her eyes.

I asked her, "Baby, are you okay? Do you need the nurse, what's wrong?" I asked concerned for her.

Then she said something that completely shocked me. "Who are you?" her voice barely in a whisper. She then looked up to her friend Alice. "Alice, what's going on? Why am I in the hospital?" Bella said looking around.

My heart sank, I felt like someone ripped my chest open and took my heart out. She didn't remember me. But she remembered Alice. How? Then I whispered to her, "Baby, its me, Edward. Please tell me you remember me?" I asked her her again.

Her eyes met mine as she looked at me not recognizing me. She shook her head no. "I'm sorry, I don't know you. Where's my mom and my dad?" She questioned still looking at me.

Her eyes reverted down to where I was holding her hand. She pulled it out of my gasp. My heart split into a million pieces. She remembered her parents, her friend Alice, but not me? This has to be a joke right? I was dreaming this wasn't I? How could the love of my life not know who I was? Fuck!

Alice sat down next to her friend. She explained everything that had happened from the beginning. Even the stalkers, that her ex-boyfriend Jake kidnapped her and held her hostage the stuff about Jessica.

Bella looked back at me and said, "You and I were dating? We had a relationship together?" She asked while I nodded to her my eyes begging for her to remember me.

She said, "I'm sorry, I don't remember any of that. I don't remember you."

I couldn't breathe. My heart felt like it was constricting, I ran out into the hallway as her parents ran to me. They were asking me questions but I couldn't hear them. I was bent down to the floor, my heart , was beating so fast, I couldn't breathe. This has to be a bad dream, please god tell me this was a dream.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

My head snapped up and I was panting for breathe. My cell phone awake me from my bad dream. I looked to Bella who was still sleep in her hospital bed. Oh thank god it was just a nightmare. I wiped the drool that built up on my mouth.

I answered the phone in a groan. "Hello."

"Edward, son, are you okay? We haven't heard from you in weeks. What's going on? How is Bella?"

My dad asked as I sat up on the couch bed I was laying on with the phone to my ear. I had been staying here in her room. I wasn't going to leave her side until she woke up from her coma. They reduced down the medicine so she could wake up on her own when she was ready.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Things have been crazy." I called my parents the first day Bella was put into the hospital. I had explained everything to him. Although he wasn't crazy about my having a relationship with a student, he was happy for me. Well as happy as he could for me, since my girlfriend was in the hospital.

"I know son, your mother and I are coming in to see you. We should be there by late tonight."

"Okay dad, it will be good to see you both. I love you." I said to my dad.

"Love you too son."

We hung up. I went to freshen up I the bathroom. I heard her door open and shut. Alice greeted me then sat next to Bella, just talking to her.

I came back out and we both just sat there talking to her, willing her to wake up. Just as soon as I was about to leave to grab a bite, Alice Said to me.

"Wait, Edward, I think she's waking up!"

I was beside her again, holding her hand and whispering her name, as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked at first then she saw Alice.

She tried to say her friend name but it came out in a whisper. Then Bella looked my direction. She smiled as she blinked her eyes again. At least that was a good sign.

"Edward?" She asked as her smile got bigger.

I was so relieved that she remembered me. After having that nightmare I didn't want her waking up not remembering me.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes?" I said said to her.

"I love you," Her voice barely said but I heard it.

"Oh...baby...I love you too! So much!" I kissed her on the lips.

Alice and I then called her parents into the room. They got her doctor in the room too. He checked her out. Besides having broken ribs, and a mild concussion, he expected her to make a full recovery.

Her parents talked to her, Alice and I left her alone with them while we grabbed a bite in the cafeteria. As we sat down and ate I told Alice about my nightmare.

"Oh wow, Edward, that certainly was a nightmare. But she's okay now, she will be fine," she said in between eating her eggs.

"I know. I'm just glad she's awake and alert now. I missed her so much. I need to tell her that I'm no longer teaching at Forks though. Starting next year I will be teaching a school in Seattle. I'm so thankful to her mom, she could have been upset with me and fired me for dating her daughter. At first she was but then she calmed down and said she could transfer me."

"They are good people, her parents that is. Lets get back and see her. I gotta get to school."

I nodded as we headed back. Bella and I still had loads to talk about. But it could wait until later. Charlie and I did hear that Jake and Jessica will be charged for everything. After they are released from the hospital, they will be in jail. Where they belong.

Alice said bye to her friend and her parents left the room leaving us by ourselves. I told her she didn't have to stay awake for me that she could rest. Soon she closed her eyes as I held her hand.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I know in the beginning I was bad...with Edward's nightmare, but hey at least I got it better in the end right? Your thoughts? **

**I will be winding this story up soon. Thank you all so much for the support!**


	26. Chapter 26: Prom

**TPD**

**Ch 26: Prom**

**Betad by me, mistakes are mine.**

Bella had to stay in the hospital for another week. I had told her about my transferring to another school in Seattle. Although her parents weren't exactly thrilled with our relationship they still accepted, it. Jake and Jessica was to be in the hospital longer. But as soon as they were able to leave, they would go to jail.

They were facing kidnapping charges, Jake would also be charged of attempted rape on Bella, Jessica was facing charges on drugging me and raping me as well. I did test myself for STD's while Bella was still there. They came back a week later saying I was still clean. I sighed a breathe of relief.

The word around town got out quickly about our relationship. Some hated it while some accepted it.

Bella was finally released from the hospital...though she missed a lot of school, Alice and I helped her to catch up. Her parents allowed her to visit my home only on the weekends. It was tough not seeing her everyday since I now worked at another school. But we talked on the phone during the week.

Alice had started dating Jasper, he was one of Charlies deputies that worked on the force. It turned out they were secretly involved with each other as well. Their age difference was ten years, in fact these two were worse that Bella and I were with their PDAs.

Prom came for the girls, since I was a teacher I wasn't allowed to take her, however she and Alice went together and they came to my house for their after party. Jasper too.

Bella looked stunning in her dress. It was blue, and it tied around her neck. It was v neck and showed some cleavage. Her hair was done in curls while some was pinned back away from her face. She looked beautiful.

We were dancing in my living room. Even though Alice and Jasper were there too, it still felt like it was only she and I. We kissed as we moved. Though Bella had a cast on her leg still, I was able to move her as her feet were planted on mine.

"Baby...I have to say that dress looks really good on you..." I moved her hair some from her neck, exposing it for my lips.

As soon as I kissed her pulse point I heard her breath hitch. I smirked against it as I left wet trails of open mouth kisses on her neck down to her collarbone.

"Edward...if you...k-keep doing that...I-I'll..." her voice trailed off as I continued my kisses.

My voice husky as I said, "You were sayin' sweetie?"

She looked at me her eyes filled with lust, "You're doing that on purpose are you?"

I smiled cockily. "Who me?"

"Dang it Edward you know what that does to me?" She said exasperated.

"So? Don't tell me you don't like it?" We were still close as we moved to the music. I whispered in her hear, "Baby did you bring a change of clothes with you?"

Moving away from me she said, "Yes I did. My mom and dad think I'm staying at her house. Why?"

"Just making sure sweetheart. Are you ready to change now?" I asked her. Wiggling my eyebrows to her opening she caught my drift.

"Why Edward Cullen are you trying to seduce me?" She feigned annoyance.

Just then I whispered to Jasper in his hear then I took Bella in my arms draping her over my shoulder though being careful of her leg.

I took her to my room up the stairs. As soon as we got in I slammed the door with my foot. Laying her down on the bed as I ravaged her mouth with mine. My hands went behind her neck as I untied the knot letting the straps of the dress come down.

Kissing her neck, her face, as I slid her dress down further exposing her perky breasts.

I growled, "Hm mm those look so good!"

My tongue went to work on them as she gasped underneath me. It had been too long since we had sex...way too long.

I had her dress removed and my clothes removed with in seconds. I had to be careful of her cast, so I settled in between her hips as my cock met her wet center. Plunging in as we both gasped from the sensation. I nipped her neck while pumping myself inside of her.

She was moving with me. Both of us in sync so we found our release screaming each others names. After wards we just laid there basking in our glory. I loved her more than anything.

**A/N: Only two more chapters guys. I will post the another chapter Sunday. Thank you all for your patience. I just had to wait until the characters spoke to me in this one.**


End file.
